Brother's Best Friend
by readersparadise
Summary: Growing up with Christian hasn't been easy & the fact that he's her brother's best friend means he'll be in her life forever. What happens when Christian offers Ana a job? When unexpected feelings begin to arise, neither of them know how to react. Will Christian succumb to desire? Will Ana gets involved with her brother's best friend? If they do.. How could this possibly end?
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm writing a mushy story, _Moving Forward_ , and since my last two stories have a sweet, romantic Christian.. I thought I could bring out a little bit of asshole-ness in Christian. Of course he will have his easy going moment around his family, but when he's around Ana, that's a complete different story. **

**Christian is the same age as he in the books, But Ana is twenty-three almost twenty-four. Elena will pop up in this story, Christian has the same history and is still practicing BDSM.**

 **Growing up with an older brother who befriended Christian at such a young age meant she was doomed to be a part of his life for pretty much ever. Christian always teased her growing up, making jokes and giving her a hard time. Even now at the age of twenty-seven he continues to do so. What happens when Ana is unemployed and desperate for a job, and Christian offers her one? Christian and Ana working together could either be a comical show or World War 3. But when unexpected feelings begin to arise, neither of them know how to handle this at first. _Will Christian end up succumbing to desire? Will Ana gets involved with her brother's best friend? How could this possibly end?_**

* * *

Days like these make me realize how much Christian Grey annoys me.

"Damn it, Christian! You're late!" I glare at him as I step into his car. "I ask for ONE FAVOR and you can't even do this?"

"Why are you so mad? I'm sorry I didn't even notice the time but it's not like you're going anywhere important. We're headed to dinner now." He sighs and drives away. "How was the interview anyway?"

"Good, I guess." I shrug. "Christian, I asked you to pick me up at five especially since you volunteered to pick me up. IT'S ALMOST SIX!"

"Damn it, Ana! I'm sorry! I got busy."

"With who?"

"More like with what." He glares. "I work."

"Whatever." I sit back and stay quiet.

"Adam said he's sorry for not being able to call you." He suddenly says.

"What happened?" I ask turning to him.

"He smashed his phone after a meeting." He chuckles. "Typical."

"Of course."

Adam is my older brother. He's twenty-eight. He's also Christian's right hand man.

As we arrive to his parents house, I notice Mia's and Elliot's car are not here. "I thought Friday night was family night." I say.

"Mia is away for the weekend, Elliot is with Kate. I think your mom said your father won't be able to make it. He's working late." Christian steps out of the car and opens the door for me. "It'll just be you, your mom, my parents, Adam, Daisy and my favorite little girl."

"Sierra is the _only_ little girl you know." I smile.

Our families are close, I've known Christian since I was two years old! TWO! Adam and Christian have been friends since they were little kids, making our families close friends. Friday's have been "family night" for years. I love it.

Sierra is my four year old niece. Has her daddy wrapped around her finger. And her grandpa and uncles. Daisy is my sister-in-law.

As we step into his house a car shows up. Knowing its my brother with my niece, but without Daisy, so I run up to them. I open the back door and take my little princess into my arms.

"Auntie Ana!" She squeals. "I miss you."

I see her almost everyday but she still says that.

"Well I missed you too, kiddo."

"Hi uncle, Christian!" She runs to him. "Are you nice or mean right now."

Sierra has seen Christian get mad due to work related issues. She finds it quite hilarious, actually. She takes his hands and tells him calm down and how he should use his inside voice. It's really cute.

"I'm always nice for you, munchkin." They high five then he takes her hand as they walk in.

"Hey, Adam. How are you doing?"

"Good. Tired." He throws his arm around his shoulder. "How was the interview?"

"Good.." I shrug. "Well I hope so."

"Don't worry, baby sis. You'll get this."

"I sure hope so," I sigh. "I don't like being unemployed at twenty-three."

"Things get complicated, you'll get this job." He smiles. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'm sure you are too."

"Where's Daisy?" I ask.

"Has to stay longer at work." He sighs. "That woman will overwork herself."

"She'll be fine," I laugh. "She's a hard worker. Like you."

We both walk in and we're immediately greeted by mom, Grace and Carrick. Food is ready, so we all dive into our meal.

"Ana, honey, how did today go?" Mom asks.

"It went smooth, good."

"That's great."

"Ana, is you boyfriend coming to the coping together ball?" Grace asks. "I'm making final seating arrangement this weekend."

"Oh," well I forgot to mention we broke up. "We're not together anymore, he won't be attending."

"Why?" Mom asks. "You both were great together."

I snort. "Sure."

"Ana you've only been in three relationships and none have lasted more than four months, what is happening?"

"MOM!" I turn red from embarrassment. "Not your business."

"Valid question." Adam teases.

"Peter was a jerk, Danny never had time for us and precious Isaiah cheated on me. Explanation enough?" I glare at both my mother and brother.

"What the hell?!" Christian and Adam say at the same time.

"With who?" My brother asks.

"I don't know." I shrug. "It's whatever."

Mom drops it but I feel someone staring at me. When I look up, Christian has his eyes on me. I raise my eyebrow at him and he looks away.

"Daddy, I want more!" Sierra says.

"No more honey, you ate enough. Plus, there's dessert."

"Uncle Christian, daddy is being unfair. Tell him food is good." Sierra turns to Christian.

"Adam, food is good." Christian smirks and Adam while he glares back. "But you can't it too much because you'll get a tummy ache" he turns to Sierra.

"Fine." She pouts.

I giggle as I take a sip, loving this interaction. Sierra always makes a little scene when it comes to food.

After dinner, Adam drives me back to my place. I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm finally getting my car back. I was getting it fixed.

}-{

Saturday morning I'm up early and running. Morning workouts get me active and ready for the rest of the day. It also distracts my mind. I was told that today I would get an email concerning the job interview.

I'm crossing fingers I get this, I've been unemployed for the last four months. I have enough money saved up to help me, but I need a job ASAP. As I get back I turn on my laptop and open up my email.

Jesus Christ.. This is nerve-wracking.

I click on the email waiting for me and take a deep breath before reading.

Then I read.

But I stop mid sentence.

 _No.. No. No. No!_

Gosh, this has been my third interview this week!

Frustrated, I shut my laptop and take a quick shower.

As I come out the shower I get a message from Adam.

 _ **Hey baby sis, can you watch Sierra? Got impromptu fancy pancy lunch meeting with Christian at some fancy restaurant. Daisy is tagging along, some of the men there are bringing their spouses. I'll drop her off in a few if you can.**_

 _ **Sure, I'll be waiting.**_

At 10am, Adam drops off Sierra and heads to work.

"Auntie, can we watch cartoons?"

"Of couuuurseeee," I smile. "Did you have breakfast already?"

"Mhm," she nods. "Pancakes!"

"Good, I'll make a snack for us later. Deal?"

"Deal!" She squeals and runs over to the couch as I turn on the tv putting on whatever cartoons are on at this time.

For the next few hours Sierra and I have fun. We watch tv, listen to music and eat cookies.

Around 3pm, her parents arrive to pick her up.

"Adam, Daisy come in- _Christian?_ " What the hell? He rarely comes over.

"Hello to you too." He smiles. "May I come in as well or am I not allowed?"

"Come in."

"HI MOMMY AND DADDY!" Sierra screams and runs over to them.

"Why are you so hyper?" Adam asks.

"Auntie Ana gave me cookies."

"And that's why I'm her favorite aunt." I smile proudly.

"Hey, Ana. Thanks for watching her." Daisy says.

"No problem," I smile.

"Ana didn't you say you would hear from the employer today, yesterday after I dropped you off?" Adam asks.

"Right.. About that.. I didn't get the job." I sigh. "I'll look for something else."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Daisy squeezes my hand. "I can always ask around."

"I don't think working at a hospital is for me." I laugh.

Daisy is a nurse.

"You can always come work for me." Christian says making me look up at him. "I need a PA."

"I'm flattered really, but working for you would probably be hell on earth."

"Oh it's not that bad." He says. "Well it's not that bad all the time." He smirks.

"No thank-"

"Ana, I don't think your in a position to turn down the job. Plus this would be temporary. Fourteen weeks max? Maybe less, we haven't finished discussing her leave." Christian turns all business mode and it takes a lot for me not to scowl at him. "Andrea, my current PA, is going on maternity leave. So I'm in need of a replacement."

"I don't think I'm qualified."

"You'll be fine. I can walk you through it. So, what do you say?"

"Can I at least think about it?" I ask.

"Sure, but I need an answer by tomorrow the latest. I have to go, just wanted to stop by an say hi."

"We have to go, too." Adam adds.

I walk them all out and then flop on the couch.

Work with Christian?

It's not like I have any other option.

* * *

 **This story will be much more fast paced than my other stories. Usually I do a slow buildup but I want to do things differently this time. I will post a second chapter tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing! Here's the second update I said I'd give you all tonight. Thank you for such a lovely feedback.**

* * *

Growing up with Christian in my life meant I was doomed to be teased for a lifetime. I was also doomed to hear things like.

 _"You guys are so cute."_

 _"He teases you because he likes you."_

And

 _"That's your future husband, Ana. Leave him alone."_

As Adam's best friend it was his job to tease but to also have my back. It was this unspoken thing between him and my brother.

When I started high school, the juniors and seniors knew who I were. I was Adam Steele's younger sister. Which meant I was also friends with Christian Grey. While Adam was popular in high school, I was not. But that didn't meant I had people wanting to be my friend.

There was the Adam Steele fan girls club. Girls coming up to me asking how Adam doing, what college did he go to, if I want to go to a sleepover with them.

Never did I befriend one of them.

Then there was all the Christian Grey fan girls club, but I'm glad I never had an interaction with them. They pretty much hated the fact that I knew him and was close to him. Who knew girls could be so petty, right?

Which brings me to my first high school party. It was the end of freshmen year, the boys were back from college and I was excited to spend time with my brother. But that night I was invited to a party, and I decided to go for the heck of it. My friend was going to be there, so I thought I'd be fine.

Or so I thought.

I never found Paulina that night, so I was alone. That's when I got cornered by three seniors that just graduated. They were taunting and joking, saying crude things. At fourteen I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to leave but they were blocking my way. I was shaking and they were laughing. I wanted to cry and they were pushing me over the edge.

But Christian showed up to my rescue. I didn't know he had stopped by to say hi to some friends. Though, I was glad he did. He saved me from something that could've easily turned bad or embarrassing.

They all stepped back when Christian took my hand and walked me to his car. I remember wanting to hug him and thank him. But then he said the one thing that will always piss me off whenever I think about that night.

 _"Maybe you should stop being a wimp and defense yourself, Ana Banana."_

He saved me but returned to his asshole teasing self.

You would think he would grow out of that stage. But at this age he still does it. Sometimes I just want to strangle him.

}-{

Sunday comes by quick. Last night I made plans with Kate to go to the spa the day before the coping together ball and go shopping for a gown during the week.

So now I sit in bed working on what the hell to say to Christian and his job offer.

It's not like I can say no.

I'm in no position to. So here it goes..

 ** _I accept. I need this, and I appreciate you offering when you can obviously hire someone more trained. When do I start?_**

 ** _Great, come over tomorrow and we'll work things out. See you then._**

This should go well.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I settle into work early Monday morning, getting started on my day. Adam is taking over a meeting downtown, which in grateful for. Those fuckers were getting on my bad side and the last thing I want to do it lash out. This deal means a lot to us and we need this to go through.

Ana texted me saying she's accepting the job. In complete honesty, I'm not sure why I even offered. Working with Ana could go bad.

But I was not going to back out. Plus, she really needed this. So last night I texted her letting her know what time she should be here.

And that should be any minute now.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is here." Andrea says over the intercom.

"Let her in, and stay as well."

As they both enter I offer them a seat.

"Ana, glad you made it."

She just nods.

"Andrea, you're looking at your possible replacement once you're gone for the next few weeks."

"Oh," she smiles turning to Ana. "That's great. It's not bad really. You just have to have great organizing skills and a good memory. I'm sure your good with computers, right?"

"Right," Ana answers with a smile. "And luckily for me I'm an organized freak, so I'm sure I can keep everything in order."

"And not mess up." I add.

"Christian, I am human I might mess up once or twice. Not only that, this is new to me." She says confidently. "But I can give it my best."

"You would probably need to come early some days." Andrea says.

"Or stay late." I add once again.

"That's fine with me." Ana answers. "I can do both."

"You might also have to fly with me to New York for business trips." I smile her way knowing this might irritate her.

"Not occasionally though," Andrea tells her. "But it could happen in these upcoming weeks."

"Right, yes, I-I can do it." Ana nods repeatedly and quickly. She's nervous.

"Mr. Grey, she is Mr. Steele's sister, I'm sure you can trust her with this position. And if she's anything like her brother, I know she'll work hard." Andrea smiles at Ana. "No need to interview endless people when you can just give the position for her."

"To add to that, I know it's temporary so I won't cry when my time is up." Ana says smiling, but I see her playing with her fingers. She's trying to relax.

"I don't have the time to go through endless interviews this week anyways, so you get the job." I was planning on giving it to her anyway. I offered. So she gets it.

"Thank you," she smiles bash fully. "When do I start?"

"Next week, this is Andrea's last week."

"I have the contract and paperwork on my desk, you can take it home and bring it all next week." Andrea takes a stand and Ana follows. "Come on, let's you these papers so you can be on your way."

They both exit my office and I take a look at my schedule for today. I'm loaded, looks like I'm staying long hours here.

A few minutes later Andrea comes back. "Gave her everything. She'll bring it all signed Monday morning."

"Thanks." I nod at her. "I sent you an email with a file that need to be edited. Also, call Mr. Washington and let him know that he has until tomorrow to accept or walk away from the proposition."

"Sure." She nods. "Mr. Grey, with all due respect, how exactly will you work with miss Steele? From the stories Adam tells me, you both are like water and oil."

"We'll be professional."

"But he also teases saying you like her."

"Andrea.." I warn.

"I'm sorry," she stifles her giggle. "I'm just saying, this could go either really good or really bad. But we shall see right? I'll get started on what you sent."

She goes back to her desk and I'm left there with the thought of Ana working for him.

This could be either really good or really bad, just as Andrea says.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

On Wednesday, Kate takes the day off and we go gown shopping for the coping together ball. She tells me about her and Elliot, and how they're moving in together. I tell her about how I got a job with Christian.

"This is hilarious," she cracks up. "You and Christian working together is something I'd love to see."

"Oh stop it, we're not that bad. We're friends. Kind of."

"No, Ana, you guys are the best pass time. The teasing and arguing makes my day, I can just imagine you both working together. It's only a matter of time until you both kiss and make up."

" _KATE!_ "

"Hey, I'm not the only who thinks you both will be married with babies soon."

"Whatever," I groan.

"You guys are already the happy couple."

I roll my eyes and walk away from her as she laughs. We walk into a boutique and try on a few dresses before deciding on the one we want. Afterwards we go shoe and accessory shopping. Girl time with Kate is always fun, I miss my best friend. Becoming real adults after college was the worst thing we did.

"I can't believe you and Elliot are moving in together." I say. "This is so weird."

"I know," she smiles. "I can't believe we're at that stage already. After a year of dating, we're moving forward into our relationship."

"I'm happy for you both, truly."

At the end of our day we part ways. I head home and talk to dad, who calls to see how I'm doing. He heard about me working with Christian now from Adam.

I decide to relax and watch tv for the rest of the day, mentally preparing myself for what comes next week.

}-{

It's Saturday morning and I'm getting organized for tonight. This is the first time the coping together ball is held one Saturday, so it's going to be rather fun.

Today is also Christian's birthday. Weird to think he's 28. Such a man already.

As the hours go by, I have my hair, nail and makeup done. And by the time mom and dad pick me up, I'm already dressed and waiting.

I'm wearing a light blue gown, with black accessories. The dress has a deep v in the front and rhinestones.

As I step out the car, photographers call my name. I pose for a few photos and head right into the Grey home. I'm not a fan of photo taking side of this event. Actually, if I could escape it, I would. But, unfortunately, it will continue throughout the night.

I walk around and greet everyone. From my brother, his wife and Sierra to the Grey clan, minus Christian who hasn't arrived yet. I decide to greet others guests then make my way towards my seat. Can I just stay here all night?

"Ana!" Kate squeals. "I knew that dress was the one. Didn't I tell you it would look great with your hair actually done and everything put together?"

"I guess you were right." I smile.

"I'm your fashion guide, Ana, never doubt me."

"Taking a note of that for future events." She kisses my cheek and head off looking for Elliot.

What feels like an hours goes by. Right when I'm about to get up, an hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Ana."

"Christian." I smile. "It's nice to see you made it."

"Had no other choice."

"Happy birthday."

"And there it is." He smirks. "Exactly what I'm trying to avoid."

"Why can't you be normal and just say thank you?"

"Who ever said I was normal?" He questions.

"Of course," I get up to walk away but he grabs my hand. "Yes?"

"Thank you, Ana."

I walk away with a smile on my face and get myself a drink.

"Little Anastasia Steele, it's been years."

I turn to see who's speaking to me and hold he urge to roll my eyes when I see her. "Elena." _Hasn't been long enough_. I take a sip of my drink and try to smile at her. "You're back."

"Oh, yes, just wanted to surprise Grace."

"Wonderful, well it's been great catching up to you. I must get going."

Elena Lincoln makes my skin crawl. As a child, and even growing up, she would creep me out. Something about her is just off. Completely off. I turn to see her and Christian speaking. That woman puts me in a bad mood.

I avoid her as much as I can for the rest of the night. Which isn't much since she sits with us at our table.

* * *

 **This one was a bit quick, just cause I want to get things started already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The response I got to this new story is amazing! You guys make me smile. I can't believe you guys even enjoy these story I write for fun. Thank you!**

* * *

The night a going by quite fine. It's time for the auction and I'm trying to hide. But miserably fail when mom and Grace find me. "Go on, Ana. On stage you go." Mom ushers me.

As always it's Kate, Mia, Daisy, me and whatever women decides to join.

Kate is up first, and of course Elliot wins her.

After her it's Daisy, and obviously my brother wasn't going to let anyone dance with his wife.

Up next is Mia. Usually this gets crazy, men go wild but to everyone's surprise Ethan wins her. Ethan usually bids for me, so who the hell is going to save me from this misery?

Next is the woman that joined.

And then it's me.

Men begin to shout numbers and I have my eyes closed. I have no idea how this is going to end.

"$25,000"

"$35,000"

"$60,000"

Oh god.. _Daddy please rescue me.._

"100,000" I snap up and look right at Christian. What the fuck?! Christian and I keep eyes contact and I'm broken from the trance when the DJ yells sold.

I walk off stage and walk right up to Christian. "What the hell?"

"You looked like you needed help." He says.

"Yeah but-"

"But what? No thank you?"

"But was it necessary to spend so much?"

"I'm sure it will be worth it." He smiles. "See you in a few for my dance."

Still confused I look around. Kate and Elliot are smirking my way, so I flip them off.

Then I see Elena staring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. What's her issue?

When it time for the dance, Christian walks up to me asking for my hand.

As we step on to the dance floor I look up silently asking for permission to touch him. He nods, but still tenses when I place my hand on his shoulder.

"This is new." I whisper.

"Not bad."

We both sway on the dance floor. They had to put a slow dance song, this is.. weird?

"Stop overthinking things, Ana." He whispers. "It's just a dance, nothing more."

"Right."

Christian is light on his feet, he of course leads as I follow.

This feels intimate in a way. I'm enjoying this more than I should be.

"You look beautiful tonight." He says.

"Oh.." I blush. "Thank you."

After the song is over we part ways. Everyone was staring at us, I turn to walk the other way so they won't see me blush even more.

"That sure was some dance."

"I guess so, Elena." I turn to her. "Glad you enjoyed watching it."

"Christian is light on his feet, isn't he?" _Huh?_

"Uh.. Yeah.." I look at her questioning her.

"I must get going, goodbye." She walks away and I shake of what she said.

I hope she really leaves. She's not needed here.

* * *

 **CPOV**

It's past one in the morning and the guest are beginning to leave. Mom decided to cut me a cake in front of everyone, which I sadly couldn't hide from.

I just want tonight to end. The moment Elena Lincoln stepped up to me, she ruined my whole mood. She's been gone for over five years, and now she's back.

}-{

 _"Christian, darling,"_

 _Elena?!_

 _"Look at you, so grown. Has it been five years already?"_

 _"What are you doing here?" I hiss? "I thought you left for good."_

 _"Oh, darling, I came to surprise my best friend. Grace is such a doll, I missed her. I'm back now for good."_

 _"Why?" I ask._

 _"I realized that this is where I need to be"_

 _This isn't good. At all._

 _"Nice catching up, I must go now." I turn to walk away but what she says next freezes me in my spot._

 _"We were so good together."_

 _I look around making sure no one heard then hiss "lower you fucking voice, Elena."_

 _"No one is around, relax. Plus, I'm just stating the obvious. We were good together until he ruined everything."_

 _"We were done long before you left, why bring it up? And bring him up again and I swear I'll make your life a living hell."_

 _"He took you from me! I despise the day-"_

 _"Elena you are testing me. You know what I'm capable of. Shut up, or you'll see."_

 _"Oh Christian, don't tease me with a good time."_

 _I go to say something else but she stops me. "Down boy," she laughs dryly. "Glad to know I still have this much effect on you."_

}-{

I thought when she left, I could finally leave it all behind. But now she's back

She's a memory I try to forget. A memory I try to erase. And now she says she's back for good.

This isn't going to end well.

Ana has been avoiding Elena all night too. She turns the other way every time she sees her.

I just want to go home and forget about tonight.

"I can't believe you actually stayed center stage during the whole birthday scene." Ana says as she sits next to me. "Your face was quite comical."

"I'm pushing thirty and my mom still treats me like a little boy." I shrug. "Couldn't do anything about it."

"Daddy says I'll always be his little girl. I'm sure your mom thinks your her little boy. Though, I might like little boy you more than adult you. You weren't as annoying back then as you are now."

"I'm not that bad, Ana. Plus, you love my teasing." I smirk. "Always came back for more."

"I distinctly remember walking away from you every time you had something to say."

"Yet, you came back two minutes later. It's like my teasing turned you on."

"Christian, please." She glares.

"Oh, have I offended you?"

"No, you're just childish." She rolls her eyes and it takes a lot for me not to throw her over my knee and give her a good spanking. "I must get going, tomorrow is my last day before entering hell."

"Right, I'll see you Monday morning. Be there on time. I don't like tardiness."

"Yes, sir." Fuck, I hate when she says that. She has no idea what that does to me. "Goodnight, Christian."

"Goodnight, Anastasia."

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm nervous.

I'm actually nervous.

It feels like it's my first day of school, but worse. It's my first day of working alongside Christian.

I spent my Sunday laying it around home. I signed all the papers I had to bring today and even chose my outfit.

Now here I am standing in front of my mirror giving myself a pep talk.

Gosh, my hair is a frizzy mess! I grab a scrunchie and put it up in a high ponytail and brush my bangs.

Now, that looks way better.

I grab my keys and my bag and head out before it gets too late. I decide to listen to music on my way to calm my nerves.

Last week I finally got the breaks on my car fixed. So I'm glad I don't need to take the bus. But that's not a good thing because now I'm in my car and I don't want to get out.

Why am I so nervous?

I make my way into the building and head to the 20th floor. As I step out the elevator, Christian steps out his office.

"Ah, just in time." Come with me." He holds his office door open and I step in. "Take a seat."

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"I turned up the the A.C." He takes a seat. "Did you bring the paperwork?"

"Yes," I nod taking the folder out my bag. "All signed." He looks over it anyway.

"Great, today is going to be a bit wild. Actually, the next few weeks are going to be wild." He takes out a brand new iPad, a phone and a folder. "You'll need the iPad to navigate around when you're not on your desk, and you're with me in business meetings. You can keep track of my calendar and meetings form there too. Here's a new phone so I can have you on speed dial at all times. That little thing you call your phone, Ana, won't work. And there is a file with what you have to get started today. Written above is your new email. Andrea sent an email with the rest of my schedule for the month, so get familiar with it."

"Right, yes, I'll get right on it."

"Any questions, knock on my door. But that's all for now, you may go to your desk." I nod and take all my belongs.

Settling on my desk, I turn on my new electronics and navigate through them. As I put both things to charge, I log into my new email from the computer and check the email Andrea sent.

Meetings, meetings, and more meetings. How does this man do it?

I take a better look at the file Christian gave me, seems easy. So I get started on it.

The day goes by slowly but easily. Christian was in and out of meetings but I didn't have much to do.

Seeing Christian in his zone was rather new to me. He's cold and hard, and isn't afraid to what he needs to say. Every time he spoke to me, he was professional and dominating.

This side of Christian is a side I've yet to experience and I'm not sure what to expect.

* * *

 **As I mentioned before, Christian has the same history with Elena as he did in the books. But of course with my own spin since someone else was the reason he "saw the light" and cut things off with Elena.**

 **Ana is finally working with Christian! Next update will be tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go! Thank you for your lovely reviews :)**

* * *

The next day, I'm at work bright and early. Even Christian hasn't arrived yet.

I settle into my desk, and open up my email to get started on my work day.

"Yes, I'm here... Uh.. No. No. Fuck! Just no. I'll call you back in a few." Christian's here. "My my, Ana, you're early."

"Looks like it." I say looking up at him.

"Good girl."

"Bad news so early in the day?" I ask before cursing him out. He knows I hate it when he says that to me. _Good girl.. What am I? A dog?_

"You can say that." He sighs. "I'm going to settle in real quick, I'll be back with some work I need you to get done now."

I nod and wait for him to get back with whatever it is.

The moment he steps out, and walks up to me, he places a file on my desk. "I need you to call all those people and set up meetings."

"What the.." My eyes bulge at the list as soon as I open the folder. "A call?!"

"Yes, Ana, a call. You know.. You pick up that thing on your desk, push the numbers and wait for it to go ring ring.." He smirks.

"I know what a call is you asshole, I was just taken back by the amount of people."

"The second paper is a list of potential business partners you need to call and give them a reminder that they only have a few days to let us know if they're in or not. For both setting up meetings, and this, you must put your foot down and be a bit harsh if you need to. These people know what I like, and know that I don't play around. At the end of the day, they lose more than I do."

He turns and walks away and I whisper "Jesus Christ.. This is a lot."

"Did you say something?" He turns midway into his office.

"Oh.. Just that this is a lot. I mean.. I can do it it's just.. It's new to me."

"It's okay, Ana, I believe in you." He says the last but dramatically and puts his hand over his chest before laughing. After the door closes I stick my tongue out and dive into my job.

By lunch time, I've done almost everything I had to get done.

"Ana, meeting in five. Lunch will be served. Come along." I nod picking up my iPad and following right behind. As we get into the elevator I notice he hasn't shaved. Has a growing scruff.

Hmm.. It looks hot on him.

I shake my head and direct my thoughts somewhere else.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"Nope." I reply.

The elevator has all of a sudden become stuffy.

When we arrive to the floor he motions for me to step out first, so I do. But I wait for him to walk so he can lead me.

"What is this meeting about?" I ask.

"Something went wrong with one of our deals, so I need you to take notes on everything."

"Got it." I nod.

When we arrive almost everyone is there, including my brother.

"Baby sis," he smiles taking a stand. "Nice to see here in action."

"Oh shush," I smile back at him, giving him a hug.

Christian sits at the head of the table. I sit next to him and Adam sits directly across from me.

The meeting is full of gentlemen, but there at two other women here so I don't feel too uncomfortable.

Christian doesn't talk much, everyone else is just explaining the situation as I take notes and he answers questions. But he's paying full attention, I've never seen him so into anything. It's like this is his zone.

Like Christian said, lunch was served. We all eat food from a restaurant down the block and it was delicious.

At the end of the meeting, Christian and I head back to the 20th floor. The elevator ride isn't as stuffy as earlier, but he felt too close to me as he read through the notes on my iPad. It's like I felt his warmth radiating.

 _What the hell?_

I'm the first to step out and I walk straight to my desk.

"You did good, Ana. Really good." He places the paid on my desk. "Good job." He gives me a small smile and walks into his office.

Glad to know the boss approves.

}-{

By Friday, I'm exhausted.

It's lunch time and I'm heading out to lunch with Adam. I love spending time with him so I quickly accepted.

When we get to the place. He orders for us.

"How was your first week?" He asks after the waitress leaves.

"Stressful, it's all new to me. So I'm getting the feel of it all."

"I'm glad you accepted, Ana." He squeezes my hand. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I just wish I could be doing this in at SIP instead." I sigh.

"Some things aren't mean to be, baby sis, maybe there's something else for you in the future."

"I sure hope so. But I can't lie, I actually quite enjoyed this week."

"See," he smiles. "Ain't so bad."

"Well it's only my first week, I'm sure things will get bad soon." I laugh.

When lunch is over we head back to GEH. Adam walks me up so he can speak to Christian real quick.

"I was looking for you," Christian says to Adam as we step out the elevator. "Ana, I dropped some notes on your desk."

"Alright," I nod.

"You know Adam, she's been doing pretty good this week. I'm impressed." Christian tells him.

"Well, she is my sister. We Steele's _are_ the best." He smirks and I nod.

"She even knows how to make a call, you remember right Ana? That thing on your desk with the numbers and it goes ring ring."

"Asshole." I roll my eyes and walk away as he laughs.

"Leave her alone, Grey. Let's talk in my office." Adam says and they both step into the elevator.

By the end of the day I'm ready to go home. Adam is in Christian's office so after I pack up my things, I sit on the chair by Christian's office and wait for them to come out so I can say bye.

A few minutes go by and a gentlemen steps out the elevator and heads over here.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" He says flirtatiously as he sees me.

"I'm Anastasia-"

"Anastasia? Not a name I hear often. It's nice." He smirks. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing here?"

"Waiting." I point to the office. "I want to-"

"No lady should wait so long" he cuts me off once again.

Sheesh, is going to let me finish talking?

"Right.." I say.

"Mind if I sit next to you."

 _Yes._

"No, go ahead." He gives me a smile and sits too close for conform. He begins to talk to me again, but I block him out as much as I can.

"Are you single?" He suddenly asks at the same time Adam and Christian come out the office. "Mr. Steele, Mr. Grey." He quickly gets up from his seat greeting them.

"Beck, did I just hear you ask my sister if she's single?"

"Sister?!" Beck half yells.

"Are you trying to get together with my PA?" Christian adds.

"PA?!" He actually yells this time. This is comical. Really comical. I'm trying not to laugh.

I've been through this type of situations in the past, I don't hate it. But I don't love it either. Except for now, this is hilarious.

"Yes, which means she's an employee. Which means she's off limits. And even if she was not, she's still off limits according to this guy." Christian pats Adam's shoulder. "Don't even think about it, Beck. Now, come into my office." They both disappear and Adam looks at me.

"Still here?"

"Wanted to say bye before I left."

"Come over for dinner this weekend, Sierra is missing you." He says.

"Sure, I'd love to. Are you not coming tonight for dinner. You know how mom and Grace feel about us missing family night."

"Daisy is working late, so I'm taking Sierra to the movies. Mom and Grace will be fine." He says. "I hope so. Those two together scare me."

I laugh and shake my head. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He gives me a hug and kisses my forehead before I leave.

My first official week is now over.

}-{

Where the hell did the weekend go? Not only did it feel like I got nothing done, but it felt like it went by in the blink of an eye.

Saturday, I spent it with my brother, niece and sister in law. It was an eventful day, definitely had a good time.

Sunday, I spent time with Kate and Mia. Then I went to visit mom and dad for dinner. Going back to their place always feels like home. Years go by and the place still looks the same. Two story house, three bedroom, four bathrooms, big but cozy.

Daddy talked about his cases and how everything is going great. Mom talked about how she had a spa day with Grace yesterday. It was a good family time, without Adam & co.

Ray and Carla are a huge part of my life, and I don't know what I'd do without my parents.

Monday morning feels dreadful. It's raining, and it feels really muggy outside. Today I decide to wear something a bit more comfortable. And I swear my hair up in a tight bun.

I arrive to work early once again, which is fine by me. I rather arrive early than late. But Christian is already here.

"Good morning, Ana." He greets me.

"Good morning, Christian." I say as I settle into my desk. "Anything you need?"

"Yes, I need you to run out and get me something to eat. I skipped breakfast because I was in a hurry, but I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"You want me to go out in the rain and get you breakfast?" I ask in disbelief. "Christian, get your own damn breakfast."

"As your boss, I'm allowed to tell you what to do." He smirks. "You are my PA, Ana, which means you are to do as you're told. I want breakfast, something to keep me full." He slaps a credit card in front of me. "Anything will be fine."

"You have got to me kidding me, Christian!"

"But I'm not." He smiles.

"You.. You.. YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I scowl. "I will not be going out in the rain to get you food. Order something."

"You will. I expect my food here soon." He turns and goes into his office and I'm here burning in rage.

Me, run out to get his precious ass food? Not going to happen.

So I order breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, security comes up with a bag. I'm guessing it's his majesty's breakfast.

"All paid for, Miss Steele." I smile at him as he drops the bag on my desk and steps back into the elevator.

"Ana, why are you still here?" Christian asks. "Didn't I send you to do something."

"Ah, yes," I smile. "Here's your breakfast, your majesty." I hold up the bag.

"But you never left?" He questions.

"You were too lazy to get your own food, I was too lazy to get it for you. So I ordered."

"Tsk. Tks.. Can't take orders, Ana?"

"You got what you asked for, now run along child. Eat your breakfast I as start my day." He scowl and walks away and I smile from the satisfaction.

He's so high maintenance.

By Wednesday I'm ready to choke Christian. He has been barking orders at me every second. I'm his PA, I get it. But he's taking it too far this time.

"Ana," he steps out. "I need you to pick up a suit I need downtown."

"Christian, you just asked me to revise a document you need in an hour."

"Yes, the document isn't long. You have time."

"No." I say. "I won't have time. Send your little security to fetch your clothing. That's not part of my job."

"Anastasia, just do as-"

"I AM DOING AS IN TOLD!" I yell. "I have done every single thing you've asked me to. Even when you asked me to get to some Advil for your headache. But this is taking too far."

"You need to listen-"

"NO! Fire me if you'd like, but this is not an order I'm going to do."

"Hey guys.." Adam says as he steps out the elevator. "Is everything alright."

"Your best friend is worse than a woman!" I whine. "Tell him to go pick up his own damn suit, I have enough to do already."

"Christian, damn it, she's your PA not your servant. Learn the difference." Adam scolds.

"Fine, whatever." As they disappear into his office I get what to what I was doing before.

The rest of the week goes by well, Christian eases up on me and even invites me to have lunch with him. He then admits that he only gave me those orders to annoy me. He couldn't pass up the opportunity of giving me a bit of hell.

Someone please tell me how this man owns a company?

After he admitted that, I stole his chocolate cake.

Needless to say, he was very sorry for barking so many ridiculous orders at me.

}-{

It's the beginning of July and I'm three week into my job. Christian has asked me to step into his office to update his schedule. So I sit on the chair with my iPad and wait for him to finish his call.

"I do not care who we have to pay, I want this done by Friday. Get to it, Adam." He hangs up and sighs. "Read to me what I have this week."

"Today you have two more meetings and a call coming in at noon. Tuesday you have an appointment with.. Umm.. Your therapist and then a meeting downtown. Wednesday and Thursday's are just call conferences. And Friday you have a lunch meeting."

"Cancel my lunch meeting Friday and move it to the following week. Next Wednesday. Nothing for the weekend right?"

"No," I shake my head. "I keep them clear as you asked."

"Good, we have to fly to New York this weekend. Keep Friday empty I don't want anything coming up. And if it does, call your brother's P.A. he'll handle it."

"We?" I ask.

"Yes, Anastasia, we." He sigh.

 _Anastasia._

He only full names me when he's annoyed with me or in general.

"Right," I nod. "Friday. Off to New York. When do we return?"

"Sunday night. I already called to have the jet ready on Friday. Just make sure everything is in order, we leave at seven in the morning." He says.

"Should I make hotel reservations?"

"I have a flat in the city. It's big enough for the both of us. That is if you wouldn't mind staying at my place. You'll have your own room."

"That's fine," I smile. "Anything else?"

"No. That will be all. You can go now."

I step out of his office quickly and sit on my desk.

I've skipped lunch two days last week since I'm drowning in my work. But I'm guessing Christian found out.

"What is this?" I asks as he places a bag in front of me.

"Food." He shrugs. "Lunch is on me. And stop skipping meals, you need to have energy to keep up with everything."

I smile gratefully as he walks away and eat the meal he bought me.

 _Who knew he could be so nice?_

* * *

 **Christian and Ana working together is quite interesting if I do say so myself.**

 **I'm going to try to make updates as long as this one, okay? As I mentioned before things will be moving a bit faster and the next update is one of my favorites ;) If enough of you ask, I'll post it tonight. Deal?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing, here you go, second update of the night! This is one of my favorite chapters because you see what Christian really thinks of Ana ;).. and how he hides it pretty well. Super long chapter coming your way!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Annoyance.

That's all I have. Annoyance.

By three o'clock I'm ready to go home. Sometimes my type of job gets stressful, and I just want to walk away from it all.

I throw my head back and sigh. Then my phone disturbs my moment of relaxation.

"Grey."

"Christian, you have a visitor."

"Who is it, Ana?" I groan.

"Oh.. Umm. Beck."

"Right." I sigh. "Let him in. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes."

"Bring it in." I hang up the call and straighten up as Ana walks in with Beck right behind her.

Staring at her ass.

 _Did he not get anything from the conversation last time?_

"Here you go." Ana says.

"Thank you, you may go back to your desk." She nods and walks away.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Anastasia." He stares far too long for my liking.

When Ana exists the office, I get down to business with Beck. As much as I want to pull his eyeballs out, he's one of the best in this company.

Before he leaves he shakes my hand by I stop him. "Yes?" He asks.

"What did I tell you last time?"

"About?" He looks at him.

"Anastasia."

"I didn't-"

"You were openly staring at her ass, don't think I saw you. Don't look at her. Don't breathe her away. Don't talk to her if you don't need to." I say sternly. "You're not her type."

"And what? You are?" He talks back. Look at that, he has balls.

 _Probably not, but a man can wish._

"Do you want to cross Adam?" Now he's taking this serious. I don't like bringing Adam up, but if it gets him to stay away from Ana then I'll take it.

"No, sir."

"Then stay away."

He leaves my office and I sit back on my chair. This isn't the first time I ask a man to back away from Ana. I wonder what she'd do if she found out.

At the end of the day, we part ways. I end up leaving a bit earlier than Ana due to the fact that she was waiting for Adam. So I'm glad I come across her ex lurking around and not her.

"May I help you?" I come up to him.

"I just want to speak to Ana."

"Wasn't the black eye enough of a warning to stay away?" I ask. "Isaiah is it? Stay away. You obviously don't deserve her. Actually, you're not even man enough for her. You never were and you never will. Not only did you betray someone who comes around once in a lifetime, you had the nerve to say it was because she spends too much time doing other things. Isn't that what you told one of my men?"

"It was a mistake, I'm here to make it right"

"And as her new man, I'm here to tell you to stay away. Anastasia is a treasure, one you no longer get to cherish. Turn around and walk away."

He shakes his head and leaves. Is today piss of Christian day?

Must be.

When I get home, I push work aside and just relax. I decide to go through old photos I keep in my nightstand and one stands out the most. It was taken on Ana's 18th birthday. She's between Adam and I smiling really hard. This was before we left that night. She looks adorable.

And hot. Can't forget hot.

}-{

 _"Christian, you made it."_

 _"Hi Carla," I greet her. "Sorry I'm late."_

 _"Oh, you're fine. Come in!" I walk in and look around. "Ana is finishing getting ready, should be down any moment."_

 _"Hey, man! Glad you're here. She's excited to celebrate her 18th. We're going out to a lounge after dinner, wanna join?" Adam asks. "Mia says she's down, since she's the one who suggested and I think Ana's friend Kate will be coming too."_

 _"Yeah sure," I nod. "I'll go."_

 _"By the way, how cute you brought my sister flowers." He smirks._

 _"And a necklace, it's in my pocket."_

 _"Show off," he murmurs._

 _Adam and I continue to talk but then someone appear in the corner of my sight. When I look up I'm completely blown away. There is Ana wearing a dress that stops a over her knee, hugging her body. It's red with long sleeve that are lace. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, with her bangs out. Light makeup and pink luscious lips._

 _Holy fuck. She looks beautiful._

 _Apparently I stared too much because Adam elbows me._

 _"Ana," I clear my throat. "Happy birthday." I give her the flowers and she gives me a smile. "And here," I take out the jewelry box out my pocket._

 _"Oh, wow, thank you." She says after she opens it. "It's so pretty! Who knew you could be so nice?"_

 _"Don't get it twisted now, you're still a little squirt I love to bother." I joke._

 _Little squirt my ass. This is a young lady. A beautiful young lady._

 _A legal, beautiful young lady._

 _Can I be any more fucked!_

 _Dinner flows by nicely, Ana seems to have a great time. She receives a lot of gifts, hugs and a pretty big cake._

 _After dinner we all head out, splitting it up between my car and Adams._

 _Ana, and her friend Kate go with Adam._

 _Mia goes with me and Elliot. My brother decided to tag along last minute._

 _When we arrive, we all head in and order drinks. Of course, we don't buy none of the girls. As "grown" as they may be, we don't want to get in trouble with our mothers. They're quite scary._

 _Everyone is on the dance floor expect Ana and I. The liquor is running through my veins, making my adrenaline pump._

 _"Do you want to dance?" Ana asks. She looks like she built up the courage to ask me._

 _It's going to break my heart to answer her, but I don't think I could survive having her so close to me._

 _"No, sorry I don't dance." I let her off easily. "But you should join the girls."_

 _"Yeah," she nods. "I will."_

 _"Hey." I call out._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You look beautiful tonight."_

 _"Oh.. Thank you." She walks away blushing which makes me smile._

 _Such innocence and beauty._

}-{

I watched Ana dance all night long and ended going home with a raging hard on.

The family may joke on Ana and us saying how we'll end up together. Or saying how I only tease her because I like her. But they don't know how right they are.

But mixing Ana with my lifestyle is something in entirely too afraid to do.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

Tuesday is hectic. Christian is in and out of his office with appointments and meetings, yelling at people and slamming phones. He looks like he stressing to the max, makes me feel sorry for him.

At lunch, I decide to buy him something to eat. He looks too busy to even realize he should eat. So I go out and buy us food then come back.

I knock on his door and wait for him to respond.

"Come in!"

"Hey.." I say once I enter. "I brought you food." I place the bag on his desk. "I'll be eating on my desk if you need me."

"You can join me," he answers. "I could use the company even if it's you."

"Oh don't act like you don't love my company."

"Ehh.." He shrugs and winks at me.

I take a seat and take out my food.

"Hey! You're wearing the necklace I gave you like five years ago." He smiles. "Good to know you still have it."

Glad to know he remembers he gave me one of my favorite presents on my 18th birthday. "It's my favorite, I don't wear it often just cause I don't want it to get messed up." I admit.

"It does look a bit dent, I can always get it fixed."

"Oh no.. That's fine-"

"No, really, Ana. I can do it. Just leave it behind and I'll get it done."

"Okay." I nod. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." He says motioning to his food. "I owe you."

"Yes, you do.

On Wednesday Christian is ready to raise hell. He's been on edge, but today he isn't taking shit from anyone.

Not even the guy he just summoned into his office.

A few minutes later Christian is yelling. His office blocks out much of the noise but I can hear the muffles. He's angry and I'm pretty sure he just cursed.

I get back to what I'm doing but a loud noise jerks my attention away and startled me.

Did he slam something? Or someone?

I rush over to his over opening the door carefully.

"You had no right what so fucking ever to change the file that was handed to you. DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING BAD THOSE CHANGES COULD RUIN US?" He's angry. Furious even.

"I made changes I thought were suitable." This guy is playing with fire for sure.

"CHANGES YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE. YOU COME TO ME FOR THAT. YOU ASK PERMISSION. YOU DO NOT TAKE MATTERS IN YOUR OWN FUCKING HANDS!"

I look around to see what he slammed earlier and that when I notice all of his desk items shoved on the ground.

"Christian.."

"Out. Now." Orders me.

Should I leave or should I intervene? Deciding I shouldn't get involved I head over to my desk and call security asking for Taylor.

In just minutes in on our floor.

"He's angry and yelling, even slammed all his things off his desk. I think it's best to just get that guy out of there." I tell him and he walks in.

Slowly trailing behind I stand by the door.

"Mr. Grey, it's best if we just escort him out. Let's not make this worse."

"He's fucking fired and he better pray, fucking pray that the changes you made are not too late to stop. You better hope as you walk out this building I could change it all before it goes through." I've never heard him get this angry.

"I'll take him to HR, then I'll head over to Mr. Steele's office and let him know of the situation and can get started on what needs to be done." Taylor says before grabbing the guy and walking out.

Without saying a word, still, I walk in and pick up everything from the floor. Luckily his laptop didn't fall. I begin to arrange everything in his desk while he just stares at me. I can feel his gaze on me even with my back turn. Once the final paper is settled on his desk I turn to him. "Do you want a drink?" I ask.

"Yes," he nods. I serve him Scotch to cool his nerves.

Placing my hands on his shoulders I immediately back up when he tenses. "I won't hurt you, you know. I just wanted to give you a massage so you can calm down a bit."

"I know, force of habit." He says apologetically.

I place my hands back on his shoulders and squeeze lightly. "Even after all this years you still can't handle my touch?"

"You don't touch me as much, so it isn't something I'm used to."

I give him a short massage, which he loves since he melts into my touch. He closes his eyes and throws his head back.

His eyelashes are spectacular and his lips look full and kissable.

 _What the fuck, Ana?_

I end my massage and lean on his desk. "What was all that about, if I may ask."

He sits up and look over at me. He explains to me what had happened and I understand his anger now. He had every right to be furious.

"I've never seen you that angry."

"Were you afraid?"

"No, I just didn't know if I should intervene or not."

"Well, thank you for calling Taylor."

"That could've ended in a fight, though. Didn't you think about that?"

"Would it have been so bad if I got a hit?"

"Well, yes. It could've ended in a law suit. Your should thank me for saving you so much money."

"Thank you, Ana, for saving me million that I can use on amazing vacations and expensive items. Thanks for keeping me rich." He jokes and I shove him.

"Don't be a snob, Christian, it doesn't look good on you."

"And what does?" He smirks stepping a bit too close to me.

I roll my eyes and walk away but he grabs my hand pulling me back, kissing me before I can even react.

 _Christian Grey just kissed me._

"Thank you, Ana. For calling security and cleaning up my desk when you did not have to. Thank you for calming me down." He says in a whisper, staring into my eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

All I can do is swallow and nod, so I just walk away after a few second.

What the hell just happened?

He just kissed me.

Did that really happen?

As I sit on my desk I'm more confused than ever.

Christian doesn't bring up the kiss at all the following day, in fact, he's put distance between us. He's more cold.

The weekend trip should go fan-fucking-tastic.

}-{

Friday morning I'm up at five in the morning. Christian told me to dress comfortably since it'll be a long flight, so I'm wearing yoga pants, flats, and a lace top. I also take a sweater just in case.

By six, Christian is here to pick me up. I double check I have everything before heading out.

"Good morning," I say as I step into the car. He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Morning." He mumbles.

The jet is ready and waiting for us once we get there. Taylor once again takes my luggage for me as I make my way into the jet.

I've never been on this before, so I look around as I step in.

"This is nice." I say after taking a seat.

"Want anything to drink? Eat?" Christian offers.

"No, thank you."

I end up falling asleep quickly during the flight. When we arrive, Christian quickly wakes me up and tells me that we're in New York.

I've never been to New York, this feel exciting.

On the drive to his place Christian talks on the phone. I pull out my iPad and remind myself what type of meeting we're heading to in just one hour.

When he get to Christian's place, he leads me straight up with Taylor following behind. His apartment here is rather big and had a beautiful view of the city.

"There's a shower in the bedroom you'll be occupying so you can take your time. But don't take too long, the meeting is in less than an hour."

I grab my luggage and he leads me to what will be my bedroom this weekend. The moment he leaves me alone I take a quick shower and change my clothing.

In just thirty minutes I'm ready. So I walk out with my bag and find Christian waiting for me.

"Done?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Let's go before traffic get heavy."

We're having a meeting with one of his business partners. Christian gives me a bit more of background information before arriving.

"Just remember to take notes. Try to keep up."

"Okay."

Everyone is waiting for us once we arrive, so we take a seat. I'm the only female in here so I feel a bit weird but I focus on taking notes and making sure I write down any important details. Christian talks with such dominance and power, so much authority. He literally runs the meeting. It's quite the turn on.

After the meeting is over, Christian drops me off at his place but orders me something to eat before leaving again. He doesn't even say a word to me.

What the hell is his problem?

}-{

The next day I'm up early.

"Good morning," I say as I walk into the kitchen. Christian is up and drinking coffee.

"Morning." He says never taking eyes off the paper. "You can have today off, I won't be needing you. Tomorrow we have two meetings though."

"Yes of course." I nod. "What time is the dinner party tonight?"

"I'll be leaving at six."

"Oh great, I'll go for a stroll and arrive before you leave."

He just nods and drinks his coffee. I decide to skip breakfast and eat something later instead.

I go change into something casual and leave for the day.

I take a stroll down Central Park, then head over to Times Square entering all the stores there. Then I make my way over to the nearest food place and order myself something to eat.

I spend the rest of the time walking around, going to Rockefeller and taking pictures. By five in back at Christian's place.

"Where the hell have you been? How come you didn't answer your damn phone?" He scolds at me the moment I enter the apartment.

"What the hell? You said I can have the day off!"

"Well I need you now! Where's your phone?" He asks. I look into my bag and pull out the blackberry. "It's dead."

"I didn't realize that."

"First of all, that extremely dangerous roaming around the city with a dead phone. Second of all, this phone needs to be available at ALL TIMES, Anastasia. Go get ready you're heading to the dinner party with me."

"WHAT? I have nothing to wear Christian, I wasn't going to attend, remember?"

"Things change. There's three dresses in your room. Choose one, I decided to call in a favor. Now, go get ready."

I roll my eyes before walking away but Christian stops me.

"Keep rolling your eyes, Anastasia. I won't mind taking over my knee."

"EXCUSE ME?"

 _What the hell did he just say?_

* * *

 ** _Christian your dominant is showing._  
Surprise? Next chapter you'll see more of his thoughts and why he just decided the randomly kiss her. And why he's so cold towards her after it happened. You'll even get more of an in sight of his attraction to her. Christian likes to keep to himself, which is what I wanted to show within the first few chapters. His attraction to her isn't something that he openly shows or even talks about. He's kept it in all these years. The family teases him, but they all do it jokingly. So Ana is going to be a bit confused with his sudden move. **

**But I can say this chapter is the turning point. Things between them get a bit crazy here on out.**

 **Did you guys catch how she says in the last chapter "who knew he could be so nice?" in her head, and how she tells him in the flashback "who you could be so nice?". That phrase is my favorite when it comes to them.**

 **PS: It's okay if you're not enjoying my story, I respect your thoughts :) thank you for even giving it a chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. Reality can be clingy.**

* * *

"You heard me, I will take you over my knee and spank that eye rolling habit out of you." He says. "You might even find some pleasure out of it"

"You're an asshole, Christian." I stomp away feeling childish and head into my room to get ready. Who the hell does he think he is telling me that? My father?

In less than an hour I'm dressed in a knee length dressed, hair is straightened and I applied a bit of lipstick. Luckily I have a small shoulder bag that goes well with the outfit.

When I step out to the living room, Christian stares, then scowls. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir." I murmur.

"Don't be a smart ass, Ana." He replied.

I step in front of him and scowl. "If this is about the kiss, then you need to relax. _You_ kissed _me_! Not the other way around. Stop acting like I did something wrong, when you're the one who did. How is that fair to me?" I walk ahead of him and wait for him inside the car.

This is ridiculous. Ever since the kiss, he's been acting like a bigger dick towards me. As if it's my fault! The nerve.

* * *

 **CPOV**

The dinner party turns out to be eventful. Ana and I are civil, and we have a good time. She tries to avoid conversation with me as much as she can by talking to one of the wives there. Or just looking the other way the moment I turn to her.

I can't stop thinking about what she said earlier. It's not like she's wrong, but how the hell am I suppose to react to a kiss _I_ initiated? A kiss that should have never happened. A kiss.. That has had me wanting more since it happened.

The way she was so close to me that day, made me lose control.

This isn't good. This is wrong and everything can crash and burn if I don't change my attitude.

I crossed a line I swore I would never cross, and now I have a lot to fix.

I sit back and think about how Ana and I have been all these years. Memories flash through my head making me laugh a bit. At first the teasing was actually for the heck of it. Growing up with Ana and Adam was fun. I had a great best friend and his little sister made me laugh.

But the teasing and tormenting became worse after she turned sixteen. I was twenty at the time, and I felt like it would've seemed wrong, so I just continued to give her hell. Sometimes I did it to have some sort of interaction. Other times I did it to remind myself that I can't and should not be with her.

Throughout the years, Ana grew more. She turned into this beautiful, grown, smart lady I admired from afar. My attraction was always there.

But no matter how "perfect" she may seem for me, according to the family, I'm not what she needs. Far from it.

So now I sit here, and take her in. Wanting to touch her. To be with her, but that can't ever happen. Such innocence and such beauty. She's a treasure.

By the end of the night, Ana is a bit drunk. And so is the woman she had been talking to all night. I say my goodbye and help Ana into the car.

"That was very _mush_ fun." She says. " _Les_ do it again."

"You need to sleep this off." I whisper.

Ana stays quiet during the car ride, staring out the widow. When we arrive to my place, I help her up.

"Oop.." She giggles when she trips and ends up falling on me. "Damn Christian your arms are hard." She takes a squeeze.

"Let's go, Ana, bed time."

"Noooo.. I want you to kiss me again. I know you w-want to."

"Ana.." I warn.

"I actually got pleasure out of that one kiss. Wanna know a secret?"

"Not really." I answer. Drunk Ana isn't something I have experienced a lot. Maybe once or twice.

"I always wondered how sex with you would be like." She says and I groan.

"Mhm."

"But that would be awkward because I wouldn't know what to do because I'm a virgin because I never had sex"

 _What the fuck? A virgin?!_

I thought she was inexperienced. Not a Virgin.

"I know how that works, no need to explain. But I find it very hard to believe you haven't experienced pleasure." I say as I walk her into her room.

"Oh silly, I _have_.. With these!" She wiggles her fingers proudly and I groan again.

An image of Ana masturbating is not what I need.

"But I could totally have sex with you. We should _stotally_ do it."

"I doubt _stotally_ is a word Anastasia." I say.

"Don't full name me!" She pouts. "Whatever. I'll just get off on my own."

Doubt that would happen, she's ready to pass out.

"Bed. Now." She enters the room, and I stay by the door. "Go to sleep."

"Go away you lame."

I close her door and go into my room.

But before I get ready to sleep, I need to get rid of this hard on.

* * *

 **ANA POV**

My head is pounding. It feels like someone has been banging a hammer for hours.

I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm still wearing last night's outfit. What the hell happened?

What did Christian let me drink so much?

Shit! Christian! The meeting!

With a pounding headache, I get into the shower and change into something else really quick. And in under thirty minutes, I'm ready for the meetings.

Massaging my temples I make my way over to the kitchen, where Christian is having breakfast. "You're awake."

"I am."

"Here. You'll need this." He passes over Aspirin and orange juice. Thankful, I take that all in.

God, that taste wonderful.

"You missed the meeting."

"What?!" I squeal. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You needed the sleep, and I didn't need you honestly. The second meeting would have been the one where you were needed, but that was canceled."

I close my eyes and try to remember last night.

Okay after the fourth drink I remember laughing with Lena. Then we talked about men.

Then Christian said it was time to go home.

Okay..

Then we arrived back here and- _OH GOD NO_.

"You look like you're remembering last night." Christian says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Uh.." Fuck! I can feel my cheeks turn red. "Let's pretend I never said half the things I said like night."

"Just half?" He asks.

"No. Everything."

Like the fact that I admitted I liked the kiss and wanted more.

Like the fact that I admitted that I was a virgin but would totally would get with him.

Fuck.. I even told him I masturbate!

This can't be happening. No. This is a dream. It's not happening.

"Ana, breathe. Don't freaking out on me. It's fine. I'm glad you liked the kiss, it was interesting to know you're still a virgin." I scowl at him. "And everyone masturbates, it's normal."

"Why did you have to repeat everything?" I asks.

"I didn't repeat everything. I left out the part where you said you would _stotally_ have sex with me." He smirks.

"I'm going back to bed. Disappearing until it's time to leave."

"Ana." He grabs my hand "it's fine. Stays between us, I promise."

"Right."

"It's fine. Look, I'll admit I jacked off like a teenage boy last night. Now you know something from me."

"CHRISTIAN!"

"What? Are we not on the stage where we share everything?" He jokes.

"You're going to give me hell with this. I know it."

"Sweetheart, you _are_ correct." Great. This is great. "But hey, sorry for my comment yesterday."

"Let's just forget yesterday even happened."

}-{

The flight back home was quiet. Christian didn't bring up last night anymore, which I was thankful for. But I know it's going to happen soon. I gave him a whole bunch of new material to get hell for the rest of the year.

FUCK!

This is why I don't drink a lot. I become a blabber mouth.

After Christian dropped me off at my place, I take a quick shower and get ready for bed.

Tomorrow is the start of a new week. I'm ready.

The next morning I arrive to work a bit late, but Christian didn't notice since he arrived late too.

He throws orders at me, and I get them done. But he's been.. Sweet with me. He says please, and makes sure to ask if I have something else to get done first. It was weird, but I welcomed it.

By Wednesday morning Christian is in one of his moods again, but he continues to be nice to me. Yesterday he teased me all day, I think it was to lighten up from his bad mood. I let it slide, since he actually made me laugh twice. Plus, I was able to get back at him.

I hope things go as easy as yesterday was.

"Ana, lunch meeting today right?" He asks.

"Yes, at the restaurant you told me to make reservations."

"Call and tell them one more person will be joining. You."

"Me?!" I question.

"I need you there, last minute I know. But things quickly change. Call and make those changes." He heads back into his office and I call to make the change in the reservations.

At 11:30, Christian and I head out. He's on edge. Something tells me this meeting will not end well. But we'll be in public.

Actually a private booth.

But we're still out, not in a building where any yelling can go down.

Luckily, Adam will be there as well.

When we arrive, Adam is already there and two other men. Christian and I were the only ones left. Everyone else seemed to arrive early.

"Mr. Grey, thank you for this meeting." The older gentleman says.

"Mr. Ventura, I'm sure we'll finally be able to come up with something. Mr. Jameson, nice to see you here as well." Christian greets them.

Mr. Ventura is the older gentleman. While Mr. Jamison is young. Maybe in his early thirties.

"And who might you be?" He turns to me.

"I'm Anastasia Steele, Mr. Grey's PA"

"Steele?" He looks over to me and Adam.

"Yes, we're related. She's my little sister." Adam speaks up.

The men begin to get down to business and I take notes. Which is what I do the whole time.

Even while we eat.

And then things turn.

"Mr. Grey, we're just asking for more time. We need to get-"

"No." Christian puts his foot down. "I gave you enough time. Today was for your final decision."

The men clear their throats and finish their meal. I look up at Christian and he's fighting back. He doesn't want to cause a scene. He's shaking his leg.

When our plates are removed their conversation continues, but Christian isn't having it.

"That's enough. I don't wan to hear any more excuses. If you do not have answer then it over."

"You aren't being completely fair, Grey." Ventura says. "Things often go wrong."

"We understand that, but this isn't the first time you ask for a little more time." Adam adds.

"This is ridiculous." Jameson snort. "We all can't have it as easy as you, Grey. We strive, but we will have struggles. Be a little more humble."

"It is not my fault you gentlemen can't keep your shit together." Christian raises his voice. "This is over."

"Grey! Don't be an asshole, you can lose from this too." Jameson says.

"What did you just-"

"Gentlemen!" I speak up. "Maybe it's time we head our own way. This discussion took a turn that's not suitable in public."

"Look, eye candy, you're no one to tell us what to do."

"Excuse me?" I sneer at Jameson.

"Not only do you disrespect my PA, but you disrespected a long time friend. We're done here."

"You're so lucky I don't want to end up in jail." Adam says. "My sister has more rights to say anything than you both do."

We all walk out, but Adam stops Christian I guess to calm him down. He's raging but holding it in.

I continue to walk towards the car and Taylor hold the door open for me.

"Thank you, Taylor." I smile at him.

"My pleasure."

A few minutes later Christian gets into the car and we head to GEH.

The moment we step into the 20th floor he tell me to follow him into his office. He begins to tell me what I have to do.

"I want them blacklisted, call your brother's PA I'm sure they'll walk you through it all. I would do it myself, but I have another meeting soon."

"Okay." I nod.

"If they call, don't take any messages. It over, understood? I don't want to do business with people that can't get their shit together. Not only that, but one of them had the nerve to disrespect you like that. The nerve! Who does he think he is."

"Christian-"

"Speaking to you as if you're no one." He sighs.

"Hey, it's fine. Fuck him right?" I give him a small smile.

"You know, you're someone in this company, I don't take things like that lightly. My employees are treated with respect. Especially you."

"Especially me?" I ask.

He just nods.

"Right, I'll get started on my job."

The rest of the day goes by slow. I'm tired, hungry, and ready to relax.

When it's time for me to leave, Christian steps out his office.

"Leaving?" He asks and I nod. "Me too, ready to go relax."

"So am I." I smile.

"So no plans?"

"No, not on weekdays." I say. "Why?"

"Have dinner with me." He blurts out.

"What?!" I squeal.

"Dinner. With me. At my place."

"Oh.. Umm.. I don't know-"

"You look like you need a glass of wine. And I happen to have some of the best bottles. Plus, I could use some company."

"Not tired of me already?" I joke.

"Extremely." He chuckles. "I just tolerate you now."

"Alright. Fine. Dinner it is."

"Follow me in your car."

Christian leaves as I finish gathering up my things.

I just agreed to have dinner with Christian Grey.

This was random and sudden.

What the heck?

* * *

 **Drunk Ana is my favorite Ana haha! Next chapter things spice up a little bit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is extremely tiring to delete rude guest reviews all the time. I've said before, I don't mind you guys telling me you don't like my stories as long as you're respectful. It's okay, really. But people (I'm convinced it's one person but they try to change up the way they write) continue to be nasty.  
 _Why do you write shitty stories?_**  
 _ **Why do you waste your time?  
**_ **Why do _YOU_ waste your time reading new updates and reviewing? I _KNOW_ I'm not the best, I'm not here to publish a damn book. I'm here to have some fun. You're not obligated to read my "shitty" stories. I'm not forcing you. **

**I try my best you give you guys some great entertainment. And I'm so grateful that you guys even like them! It makes all of this fun. But I wish people would just move on.**

 **Anyway, here's the next update.**

* * *

After I park, I step out of the car and see Christian waiting for me in front of his building. "Come on," he says.

The elevator ride is long and stuffy. This happens a lot lately.

When the elevator stops, I step out. I've only been here a few times. But each time I come I gawk at the place. I'm so jealous he lives here.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to ask Gail how long until dinner is ready, and get us some wine."

I sit on the couch and wait for Christian to come back.

"Dinner is actually ready, come on." I get up leaving my bag behind and follow him. We take a seat at the dining table, and dig into our meal. I've eaten Gail's food a few times and the woman is amazing.

"Do you enjoy working for me?" Christian suddenly asks.

"Oh," I say. "Yes, I guess so. It isn't too bad."

"Not even when I give you shit?"

"It gives my job and interesting twist. Some days I want to choke you. Other days I want to laugh with you. Sounds fun." He laughs making me giggle. "It's so weird seeing you in action." I say as I take a sip of the wine that was served for me.

"Is it?"

"Yes," I nod. "I mean, I admire what you do. You really have so much power there. And the way you manage to keep growing while making it look so easy is pretty damn amazing."

"Are you proud of me Annie?" He teases. Dad only calls me Annie so I know when he says it it's because he's playing around.

"Actually, yes I am. What you do is pretty cool."

"Why, thank you."

Conversation continues to flow, and I can say I'm actually having a pretty good time.

By the time we finish our meal, I've had three cups of wine and we're all out of GEH conversation topics.

The wine has loosen me up, and I feel more relaxed.

"I think Taylor is gonna have to drive me home."

"That will be no problem. I can get someone to drop your car off in the morning as well. Want more wine?" He asks.

"Eh, sure." Fuck it. One more glass.

"Let's take this somewhere else. I'm sure my couch is more comfortable than these chairs." He leads the way back to the couch and we sit next to each other. "I must say, I like the professional side of you. It's kind of a turn on."

I almost choke on the sip of wine I took. "Christian that's a line that shouldn't be crossed."

"What? You told me you masturbate and I can't say you look hot in action?"

"I knew it." I roll my eyes. "Can we just pretend that I never said that please?"

"Oh no no no. Where's the fun in that?" I want to smack that smile off his face.

Or do I want to kiss it?

I don't know. The wine is making my thoughts messy. After my finish my glass, I place it down on the table in front of me.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said that night?"

"Oh god-"

"I meant the part about the kiss." He cuts me off. "Did you mean that?"

"Did I enjoy it?" I ask and he nods. "I'm sure any woman would.

"Do you want it again?"

"I'm sure anyone would. You're like every woman's fantasy. Good looking, successful, have this dominating aura. It's all a damn turn on, Christian. I am woman. I feel it too."

"As flattered as I am by those compliments, you did not answer my question." He leans closer to me. "Do you want it again?"

I feel hot. Why do I feel so hot? "Maybe it's time for me to go, where's Taylor?" I get up but Christian gets up to and grabs my hand.

"Don't freak out, Ana. Please. I just want to know if you want it as much as I do." He says. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

I do. So fucking bad.

"Yes."

"I need to hear you say it."

"I.." I shake my head. Can't believe I'm doing this. "I want you to kiss me."

"Thank fuck." He cups my face and smashes his lips against mine. This kiss is rough, unlike the first one. This one is sexy.

Christian pushes his body up against mine, and I do the same. Placing my hands around his neck I deepen the kiss.

I've never been kissed like this in my entire life.

Christian pushes me back onto the couch, climbing on top of me. He unwraps my arms from his neck and pins them above me while pushing his body on me more.

After what feels like twenty minutes or so, we break the kiss for air. "Holy fuck." I whisper.

"Fuck, I wanted that so bad." He whispers. "I can feel your heart racing."

"I can feel yours."

He kisses me again and then gets off. Taking my hand he pulls me up, and I feel woozy for a moment.

"I'll go get Taylor so he can take you home. Leave your car key so I can have someone drop your car off in the morning."

Well.. That was some kiss.

* * *

 **CPOV**

After Ana leaves, I throw myself on the bed and think about that kiss.

That fucking kiss.

I contradict my own fucking thought. I say I won't do something, I say I'll stay away and I do the exact opposite.

I started something and I can't go back. Fuck! And there's no point to. I can't fix it and there's no way in hell I can go on pretending that it never happened. I can't erase it.

I won't erase it.

So now, I'll just have to see how it goes from here.

And what she will do.

She wants something, that's for sure.

 _So, game on._

I strip out of my clothes and take a hot shower.

I should've taken a cold one.

The only way I'll alleviate this raging erection is by taking care of it myself. I wrap my hand around myself and hiss. I find myself in this situation a lot lately, thanks to Anastasia. I stroke hard but fast, groaning and thinking of Ana. Thinking about taking her.

Making her mine.

Marking her.

With one last stroke, I come whispering her name.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

We've entered a dangerous territory.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

The next day I wake up well rested, but my legs still feel heavy. After coming home, I had to give myself some relief after that kiss.

As I get ready for work, there's a knock on my door. So I rush over to open it.

"Miss Steele," it's Taylor. "Your car." He places my key in my hand.

"Thanks you!" I smile.

"Mr. Grey, says he'll be a bit late, but there should be an email in your inbox already." I nod and smile then wave goodbye.

After I'm ready, I head to work.

I wonder how today will go.

}-{

Christian arrives an hour late.

"Good morning," he says.

"Morning."

"Had a good night?" He asks.

"Sure did."

"I was wondering if-"

"Grey! You're finally here. Hey, Ana."

"Adam!" I squeal. "Hello."

"What y'all talking about?" He asks.

"Oh just giving Ana shit. The usual." Christian answers.

 _Why did he lie? We barely talked._

"Oh, Christian, leave your future wife alone." Christian and I both glare at Adam, and he laughs. "See. Perfect for each other."

"I don't think she's ready for a husband when she's barely had a boyfriend." Christian smirks my way. "Who knows. She's probably a Virgin."

I'm red. I'm pretty sure I'm red. And Christian is currently being sucker punched in my head.

"Gross, that's my sister. Something I don't want to know." Adam shivers. "But I sure hope so. Get the ring first okay? No poking until then."

"LALALALALA" I cover my ears. "GO AWAY, BOTH OF YOU!"

"Let's go, we've embarrassed her. She's red." Adam point out and I throw my pen at him as they disappear into Christian's office.

I want to kill them both. Especially Christian.

At lunch time, Christian invites me into his office to eat with him. He says he's ordered food so I accept.

"Hey,"

"Hi"

He leans in to kiss me but I push away. "What's wrong?"

"First- is this a normal thing where we just kiss? And second- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT THIS MORNING?!" I shove him and he laughs. The bastard.

"It was a joke."

"I was strangling you in my fantasies."

"Well I found it funny. And to answer the first question- I just want to feel your lips again." He kisses me quick and off guard. Not giving me any time to react. "Sit"

The food arrives in just a few minutes and we eat.

"You were going to say something to me before Adam arrived."

"Right!" He says. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"Again?"

"Again."

"No.. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"he asks.

"I just.. No." I shake my head and he doesn't push me.

We talk about today's work while we eat, and he keeps the conversation flowing.

When lunch is over, he pulls me into a kiss before I leave.

What the hell is going on with us now? This is so confusing.

}-{

When Friday rolls around, I know it's going to be a busy day. Christian is running around the whole building like a lunatic and I'm drowning in phone calls and emails.

I decide to go out for lunch today, to take a breather. Arriving to my favorite spot, I order what I want.

I love peaceful moments like this. Being alone gives me time to reboot.

After finishing my meal, I get an unpleasant visitor.

"Ana, hi."

"Isaiah. What are you doing here?" I asks.

"I wanted to talk."

"Are you stalking me?" I eye him.

"Ana, please, I just want to speak with you."

"You're eye looks a bit black." I say ignoring his pleads.

"Give me five minutes."

"Fine. Go."

"Look." He sighs. "I'm so sorry for what I did. It was a mistake-"

"Having sex with another woman isn't some mistake it's a conscious decision. What? You're going to tell me you slipped and somehow ended inside of her?"

"Ana, please. I love you." He says and I gasp. _Oh please.._ "I do. I never got to say it, but Ana.. You were always _it_ for me."

"Yeah, you showed that real well." I roll my eyes.

"Look, we were both having some struggles and I just wanted to blow steam. I've got it out of my system and I'm sure you've blown steam with Grey."

"Excuse me?" I almost choke on my saliva.

"Ana don't act like you're not with him. He told me himself you're both together, which is outrages because it's only a matter of time until we're back together."

When the fuck did he speak with Christian?!

"What's outrages it that you think I'll ever get back with you."

"I'll beg." His urgent voice annoys me. "I'll plead and beg, Ana. You're priceless, I can't lose you. You're amazing, I love you. I'll prove that I'm worthy." With that said, he leaves. Leaving me there wondering what really just happened.

Wondering when did Christian speak to him, and why did he tell Isaiah we were together.

}-{

By three pm, Christian tells me I have to stay late. I nod, and get back to my work.

At five, Christian calls me into his office. "I had to fire a few people today." He sighs. "So I need to help me sort out some files here. I ordered us dinner a while ago. It should be here any minute."

"Okay." I take a seat next to his desk and look up at him. "What time do you usually leave when you stay late."

"Ten. But I won't make you stay that long. Maybe till eight the latest."

"If you need me, I won't mind staying until ten." I say truthfully. "This is my job after all."

When the food arrives, we eat and he tells me more in depth what he needs. After we finish we get started on our work.

Two hours later, my neck is stiff and so are my shoulders.

"We can take a break." Christian tells me.

"I could use a quick break." I sigh leaning back into my chair.

"We both could." He replies.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When did you speak to Isaiah?" I asks.

"What do you mean?" He's calm and collected.

"He came up to me today, told me he wanted me back and then mentioned that you said we were together." I eye him.

"Ana, I caught him waiting for you outside of here. I approached him and told him to leave you alone. Then, I decided to just say we were together so he can back off. That's all." He explains.

"Why didn't you tell me he's been looking for me? I could've tried to avoid him."

"I didn't think it was necessary. I apologize, truly." He looks sincere.

"It's fine, thank you for having my back."

"Always have, always will." He gets up and stand behind my chair placing his hands on my shoulder. "I owe you a massage."

"I guess you do." I smile.

He applies pressure to my shoulders using his thumb, making me sigh. "That feels too good."

He continues to do what he's doing for a few minutes. Then I feel his lips on my neck.

"What- what are you doing?"

"Helping you relax." He whispers.

"Oh well-" he cuts me off by kissing me. He quickly pulls me up and pins me against his desk making the kiss a bit rougher. He then picks me up, sitting my on the edge. He stands between my legs and breaks the kiss.

"I should stop."

 _Yes, he should._

"You should continue." I betray my own thoughts because deep down I know that this man is bringing something out of me that I like.

* * *

 **Would this be considered a cliffhanger? LOL. I promise you, you will enjoy the next chapter ;)**

 **I want to point out that I'm so glad you guys loved drunk Ana, you all made me laugh with your reaction! Which is quite a relief because drunk Ana make an appearance in the story again. Sometime soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your sweet messages in the reviews. I don't like dwelling on the negativity as you can see since I delete all the nasty guest reviews, I don't mind opinions and constructive criticism by the way. But anyway, sometimes things need to be addressed! I do appreciate you all!**

 **I get this asked a lot, If I'll be continuing _Dangerous Romance_. I started that story back in 2014 but hit a block and stepped away from it. I have most of it written, I do, I just want to make sure that I want the story to head that way. I really want and will continue it. It's different and I'm curious to see your reaction to it. I'll also be editing the first four chapters, no big changes just fixing the errors. But I know that I won't touch it at least until this story and _Moving Forward_ are finished. By the way, I'll be updating _MF_ real soon! I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

 **Aaaaaaand I'll be continuing where I left off on the last chapter.. oh and boundaries will be crossed in this update.. enjoy ;)**

* * *

His fingers trail up my thighs. When his fingers find the edges of my panties he breaks the kiss and stares at me. As if asking for permission to continue.

I'm already panting, all hot and bothered. So I nod letting him go.

 _Was this the right decision?_

Christians fingers slip inside finding my clit, making me hiss in pleasure. His lips find mine one again, and kisses me while he rubs circle in my clit.

 _God, what are we doing?_

He slips one finger in while he continues to rub me making me moan. But he groans too.

"Fuck Ana.." He whispers. "So tight and so fucking wet"

He continues to bring me to the edge. I'm so close. So fucking close. He applies more pleasure to my clit making me scream out a bit too loud.

"Right there huh?"

"Fuck.." I whisper. "Yes! Right there!"

Second later I reach cloud nine moaning his name.

 _Right decision. That was definitely the right decision._

"So how did we go from working to this?" I ask between breaths.

"You look like you needed to relax, I just wanted to help."

"Right." I nod.

I can't move, my body is weak and my legs are jello.

"Maybe we should call it a night. We got a lot done actually." Christian says.

"Yes. Let's.. Let's call it a night."

I help him clean up but I'm still shaking from the orgasm.

"Ana. You can leave." He smirks.

"Cocky bastard." I murmur and walk away while he laughs.

Christian and I just crossed a new line. Why do I love that so much?

}-{

Saturday I spent it with my family. Including Adam, Sierra and Daisy. Sierra has her grandpa wrapped around her finger so when we went out he bought her everything she asked for.

That night daddy says "she reminds me of you, Annie. You still have me wrapped around your finger willing to do anything for you. Both my little girls."

I love my dad to the max.

Sunday morning I spent it with Kate then we parted ways. She went with Elliot and I went home.

I spend the afternoon home, relaxing. Until a knock on my door disturbs my peace.

"Christian?"

"Hey," he says in a low tone. "May I come in?"

"Sure." I step aside as he does. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner."

Dinner?! I don't know.. "Oh.." I look down. "Umm- I don't know. Maybe-"

"We have a lot to talk about." He says. "Please?"

"Alright." I nod. He waits for me by the door as I put on my shoes and grab my phone and keys.

Once we arrive to his place he serves me a cup of wine, as we wait for dinner to finish up. He brings up things from work. Apparently we might need to go back to New York this upcoming week.

When dinner is served, we go and sit. He looks nervous. "So I need to ask this. Are you okay with what happened on Friday?"

"If I wasn't, I would have never let you done that." I answer. "It was strange and sudden.. But I wanted it." I blush.

"Good to know."

"So what's the real reason you brought me over?" I ask.

"I just wanted to spend time with you."

"That's new."

"And I can't get Friday out my mind."

I look up at him wondering how things took a turn so quickly. It's as if me working for him brought this new side out.

"How did we go from zero to one hundred in just days?" I asks. "That's not normal, Christian. You never even looked my way and now you're giving me orgasms in your office?" I blush again at that thought. Fuck! I need to stop being such a little girl.

"I guess things just happen. There's no denying I've found you beautiful for quite some time now. But being around you brings this temptation out of me."

Christian.. Finding me beautiful? What the hell? I mean he's called me beautiful, but I always thought it was him being sweet.

"I don't know what to say to that." I say truthfully.

"You don't have to say anything. Eventually our actions will do the talking." He says cockily.

"As if I'll let things get that far again." The way I've been feeling lately, I probably would. He ignites the fire within me. Even with just a kiss my whole body vibrates.

"The thing is, Ana, I'm not going to let Friday happen again unless you ask for it. And I know you will. Actually, by the end of tonight you'll be asking me to give you another orgasm before you leave. But I know it will happen again, your body language says so."

"So sure of yourself?" I ask.

"Positive."

"You know, I could just leave after I finish this meal."

"Doubt it." He says.

"Hmm.."

"Hmm, what?" He asks.

"Cockiness isn't a good look on you, Christian. Come on." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm going by what I'm seeing."

"And that is?" I ask.

"You keep shifting in your seat, and you've crossed your legs a few minutes ago."

"So?"

"You're also trying to squeeze your legs closer together and you keep playing with your lip. You're also flustered."

This man must be a people watcher.

"That could mean nothing."

"It can mean everything. So what's it going to be, Ana? Are you leaving or are you staying?"

I ignore his question and eat my meal. He keeps smirking my way, oh he thinks he won. He wants to play? Game on. It's time I have some fun in my life now.

After I take a sip of my wine and finish my meal, I look up at him sweetly. He succeeded in turning me on more than I already was.

 _Payback._

"You want me to ask for it huh? Does that turn you on?"

"You could say that." He smiles.

"Me pleading for you to give me another orgasm.. To touch me? Me telling you how much I want it?"

"Jesus Christ, Ana.." He groans. "Mhmm."

"I'm going to answer your question now."

"I think it's obvious."

"Oh, I don't think so." I take a stand. "TAYLOR!"

"What the-"

"TAYLOR!" I call out once again interrupting Christian.

"Yes, Miss Steele?" He shows up.

"Can you drive me home, I'm done here." I say smiling.

"Ana?"

I turn to Christian and wink. "Looks like you were wrong. Goodnight, Christian."

That felt good. But now I have to take care of myself once again.

}-{

Monday morning is here and I arrive to work earlier than usual. Today should be interesting.

Christian arrives alongside Adam.

"Good morning, gentlemen." I say sweetly.

"Morning, Ana." Adam says.

"Morning." Christian murmurs as they both disappear into his office. I break out into a low giggle. Someone's grumpy.

By lunch, Christian hasn't said much to only. Only addresses me when he needs something and I can't lie, I'm getting a kick out of this. I have a feeling he's never had anyone do this to him.

As I grab my bag to head out to lunch, Christian grabs my arm and leads me to his office.

"May I help you?" I asks looking up at him. He doesn't waste a second though. His lips are on mine quicker than I expected. He pushes me on his desk and Friday's actions come back on my mind.

Oh fuck.

I take a seat on the edge and drop my bag on the floor. I begin to slide my hands up but he stop me, pushing me back on his desk and holding my arms above my head.

"No touching. Not this time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He attacks my neck leaving light kisses and opens up two button and kisses down my chest. "I said I wouldn't touch you until you asks. And I'm keeping my word." He backs away but I grab his tie and pull him down.

 _No way buddy. You're finishing this_.

"This is me asking." I brush my lips against his, kissing him lightly. He presses his body against mine while sliding his hand up my thigh.

Thank god for all the skirts I have.

His thumb rub my inner though and I'm already impatient. I need this.

He traces the outline of my panties lightly and then slips his thumb in, quickly finding my clit and applying small pressure.

"Yes.." I hiss. Christian finds my neck again and stays there while he rubs my clit a bit faster now. "Just like that.. FUCK!" I moan out a bit too loud. He dips one finger in me while his thumb continues to rub.

"I can feel you close. Are you going to come."

"God yes," I nod. He rubs faster and I bite my lip so I won't scream out. "I'm gonna, oh god I'm gonna don't- WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream out as Christian stops what he's doing and steps away.

"Payback." He winks.

Son of a Bitch! I sit up straight, panting and giving him a killer look. "You- you can't stop! I was about to come!"

"I know." He shrugs. "Keeps the suspense don't you think? I'll have you begging for it soon. I must get going though, Adam is waiting for me." He slips the finger he had in me into his mouth and I've never seen anything so erotic in my life. "So fucking good. Can't wait till I have a full taste. See you later."

He leaves me there raging and extremely sexually frustrated.

Fuck it. I'll take care of this on my own. Right on his desk.

I sit back and put my skirt all the way up getting comfortable. I slide my hands down and find my hot center where my swollen clit calls my name. I rub myself and pretend it's Christian's fingers.

And in the matter of minutes I orgasm hard and loud right on his desk. I take a few minutes to get myself together and then exist his office.

I'm still wobbly from the orgasm so I decide to order something in. No way I'm going out when I'm sure I look I've just been fucked.

After lunch, Christian arrives back.

"Ana." He smirks.

"Hello, Christian." I smile.

"You look relaxed."

"Oh, I am." I nod.

"You're eye are low." He notices. What the hell? This man notices the smallest detail how is that even possible?

"I guess so."

"You touched yourself didn't you." He says proudly. "In the bathroom? How naughty of you. Very un-Ana like."

"Oh not in the bathroom."

His expression changes into confusion. "Where then?"

"Right on your desk." I smile and he's frozen in his spot. "Leaned back and all, might have messed up the papers that were on there. You have a call in ten, you should go in."

He blinks a few times and walks away muttering "fuck" making me laugh.

At the end of the day, Christian pushes me into his office and we make out for thirty minutes. I push him off and head home, leaving him there with a hard on.

Holy fuck.. I turned him on.

He's also huge.

This is too new for me but I'm enjoying it way too much.

The next day I'm in the office early again. It's a rainy day so I decided to wear knee length boots and a nice black dress I have. I throw on a red blazer to make the outfit pop and make it look a bit more professional.

As I sit in my chair, Christian throws orders at me. He's nice today, actually. The weather is bringing us all down today so we're taking it easy.

A few hours go by and Christian pops out of his office.

"You're alive." I joke.

"I am. Are you going out for lunch?" He asks.

"No, I'm ordering in."

"Come into my office then, keep me company."

"Alright." I nod and take a stand. Christian puts his hand on my lower back and leads me into his office. "I can order us something. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine." I take a seat on the couch at the back of his office and lean back. I'm so ready to fall asleep.

"Looks like we'll be having a long lunch today." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They said it'll take up to forty minutes. That's fine right? I can cancel and order somewhere else."

"No." I shake my head. "Don't. I could use a longer lunch today. It's so gloomy outside I feel so lazy."

"You and me both." He takes a seat next to you. "Want to know something?"

"About?"

"Yesterday."

"What part?" I smirk.

"After you told me you came on my desk I had to hold myself back from touching myself. And image of you touching yourself is not what I needed yesterday."

"Oops?" I laugh. "You started this Christian. I'm just playing along."

"You're playing too well."

"Good." I roll my eyes and laugh but he quickly cups my face and leans in close.

"Didn't I say I would spank that eye rolling habit out of you?"

"You wouldn't dare." I whisper.

"Don't dare a man willing to do anything, Anastasia. But you're right. I wouldn't spank you in my office. Though, I'm not opposed to it. Having you bent over my desk with your ass glowing red doesn't sound so bad." He say then chuckles a minute later at some inside joke. He leans down and kisses me, slowly but passionately.

I feel everything.

He pushes me down onto the couch and once again holds my hands above my head. With his other hand, he rubs my thigh sliding them up to my hips. His hand is cold, making me shiver. He hooks a finger inside my panties and looks at me, silently asking for permission, so I nod.

He slides my panties off and puts them in his pocket. "Can I taste you?"

"Oh!" I squeal and blush a bit.

"What did you think I was going to do?" He ask.

"Touch me." I whisper.

" _Such_ a virgin," he jokes and I try to shove him but his grip on my arms gets tighter. "Down, fighter. Do you want me to.." He trails off and I stare at him.

Do I want him to?

In the middle of his office? This is much more intimate than him touching me.

"Yes," I nod.

"You want someone to go down on you for the first time in an office, where anyone can come in?" He's amused. "Does that excite you."

 _More than it should._

"Yes."

He lets go my arms and slides down. What am I doing? What the hell has gotten into me?

Christian places his hands on my thighs and slides them up, pushing up my dress leaving me exposed down below.

Oh god..

He pulls my legs apart and kisses my inner thigh, making his way up.

I'm already squirming.

"Stay still."

"As if that's possible." I say harshly and he chuckles. He thumb grazes my clit lightly and my hips buck up. I feel his hot breath there so I close my eyes.

"I imagined this many times, and I'm finally getting a taste of heaven." His mouth is on me and it takes everything in me to not scream out. He holds my legs apart and his tongue attacks my clit.

This feels too fucking good.

It's so fucking intense.

He lets go of one of my legs and he slips a finger in me. I grab on his hair and bite my lip hard. "Shit.." I hiss.

He sucks in my clit more making me buck my hips up again. His finger in me is hitting the right spot and I can feel my orgasm building up.

"Come on, baby. I can feel you right there." He whispers. "Come for me."

Two minutes later, I come. I cry out his name and pull his hair. Christian pulls back afterwards and runs his fingers up and down my throbbing center.

"Too sensitive," I choke out pushing away. He kisses my thigh and comes back up to me. "That was wow."

"Seeing you come is fucking beautiful, Ana." He whisper. "I can't get enough." He kisses me and I can taste myself. Afterwards, he checks his watch. "Food should be here in twenty. What should we do?"

"Nothing," I sigh. "Absolutely nothing. I can't move."

"Of course you can't." He laughs and goes over to his desk leaving me there on my high.

Holy fuck.

That was.. I have no words.

The rest of the day goes by amazing. Before going home, Christian kisses me goodbye. That kiss felt different. It made me smile.

At home I think about how we've been the past few days. We've jump on this train that's going 100mph and we seem to both enjoy it. What does that make us exactly? What are we?

Around 8pm, I get a visitor. I just didn't expect it to be him.

"Christian, hey. Oh crap you got caught in the rain. Come in." I say opening the door.

"Barely." He says taking off his jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching tv." I say as I walk back to the couch. He takes a seat next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Needed?" I ask.

"Ana, after today.. Actually, after last week I can't get what we're doing out of my head." He takes my hand. "I needed to see you tonight to get my fix, you're a drug and I'm getting addicted." He catches me off guard and kisses me lightly. He then breaks the kiss apart and gives me a small smile. "I like this fun we're having."

 _Fun. That's what we are. Fun._

"You can come in tomorrow at 10, I'll be coming in late. Sleep in." With that said, he leaves.

I sit back on the couch and smile to myself. Christian is bringing this sexual side out of me that I never knew I had. Yes, I do like this fun. But it's still confusing going from tolerating a teasing Christian to wanting the "fun" Christian.

* * *

 **Long chapter, I know! Hope you all enjoyed. I've never written such a sexual chapter, it was new for me. But I know I won't make a habit of it, there will be a balance. I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **I wanted to answer another question I get all the time- if I'll ever do a naive Ana like in the books. My Ana's are usually funny or "bold". For this story I tried to bring her innocence and the inexperienced side of her just a bit. But she'll still be bold and of course you've seen the comical side of her. Maybe one day I'll go full on timid, innocent, sweet Ana. I'm always coming up with new ideas, we'll see!**

 **PS- I have a new story idea floating around my head. It involves CG, a teenage daughter and a Miss Steele ;) I've been wanting to make Ana a teacher for a while so I like where my thoughts are heading at. This one will be a bit dramatic if I decide to go through with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

The next day I arrive at ten, sleeping in did work wondering on my energy. Christian and I arrive almost at the same time, but the moment he arrives he invites me into his office. "So it's official, we'll be heading back to New York this weekend. The jet has already been scheduled for the flight and of course we'll be staying at my place."

"What time to we leave?" I ask as I open up the schedule on my iPad.

"Same as last time, we head out at seven in the morning, but we won't be returning until Monday morning." He answers.

"What will we be doing?"

"Saturday we have an event to attend. You and I both." He clarifies. "You remember the dinner we went to?" He asks and I nod. "They're going to have an anniversary party, as a business partner is always good to show up. Let me backtrack. Friday we have two meetings with that new deal," I nod. "Saturday is the event and Sunday I have a meeting in Long Island with a possible business venture. Don't think you'll be needed but I'll probably be gone most of the day." I take notes of everything he says.

"What.. What should I wear on Saturday?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that, I have a personal stylist who'll be sending over three gowns to my place. Shoes and accessories included."

"You didn't have to do that." I look up at him.

"It's technically business related so I just took care of the expenses." He smiles. "Today I'm heading to WSU."

"Of course you are," I roll my eyes. "My university loves you."

"They do." He says cockily. "I'll be back in the afternoon. I leave in a few, but an email is in your inbox waiting. By the way, can you send flowers to Andrea? She gave birth last night. Two weeks late, but she gave birth."

"Is that normal?" I ask as if he knows. "Never mind if I don't know what makes me think you'll know. I'll send flowers."

As I sit back in my desk I get started on my day. Christian leaves and it's disappointing to know he won't be here until much later. Hmm, I'm already getting use to this fun we're having. At lunch, my food arrives. I decide to stay in since it's too hot to walk.

The moment I throw out the trash, finishing my food, someone arrives.

I try to fix the papers on my desk "good afternoon, how may I-" I stop the moment I look up. "Help you..?"

"Anastasia Steele? You work here now?"

"Elena. Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed.

"I want to speak to Christian."

"He's not here, may I take a message?"

"No, just tell him I need to speak to him. This is very important."

"Sure thing." I say looking at my screen.

"It's nice seeing you do something with your life. I always thought you'd live off your parents and _brother_." she says the word brother like its something vile. What the fuck?

"It's nice seeing you lay off the married men. Oh wait.. I wasn't suppose to mention that. That's why you left right? Got caught with a married man? So really you live off people too." I fire back.

"I have a chain of salons."

"Oh that? I heard people run that for you which is why you left with such ease after all." I smile sweetly.

"Listen to me little girl, you're messing with the wrong one."

"This is the part where I'm suppose to feel threatened? I mean, I have done nothing to you. You're the one playing this childish name calling game." I ask.

"You little dweeb, you're-"

"Elena, you sure you want to finish that?" Adam pops up. I figured he'd go with Christian but apparently he stayed behind. "Leave."

"Who are you to tell me what to do."

"Adam Steele, COO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. That's who." Go Adam. "I won't tolerate you speaking to my sister in that matter. It's best for you to go now, I'm sure Christian will contact you soon."

"Fine." She stomps out.

"What's up?" I look over at him.

"I was informed that she was in the building just wanted to check up. I'm getting back to work. And you might want to tell Christian to handle that." That meaning Elena. Hmm, Adam seems like he doesn't like her either. Interesting. Never noticed that before.

Elena's visit left me in a foul mood. Christian arrives back and he seems to be in a foul mood as well. But I head into his office to pass long any messages.

As I finish passing along all the messages I remember about Elena. "Oh and Elena stopped by and-"

"What?" He interrupts.

"Elena. She stopped by. Apparently she needs to urgently speak to you."

"You have got to be fucking kidding." He rubs his temples. "I'll deal with that later. You can go back to your desk."

At the end of the day we part ways but I bump into Beck. Here we go.

"Anastasia."

"Beck."

"I hope you've had a lovely day. May I say, you look beautiful- I have to go." Confused I look behind me and I see Christian walking my way engrossed in his phone. Hmm..

Christian looks up and see me. "Still here?"

"Uh, yes." I nod.

"Follow me." I follow behind him as he walks to the emergency stare care. After opening the door, he grabs my arm and pushes me up against the wall. I drop my bag on the floor, wrapping my arms around his neck as he leans in to kiss me. The kiss is rough and urgent. He picks me up, wrapping my legs around him.

My skirt rises up and his hands slip to my ass, grabbing and squeezing it. Making me moan. He pushes his body on me more, rubbing himself on my center.

"Shit." He whispers. I buck up my hips to feel more friction. Needing a bit more. "God, yes, rub yourself on me." He says in my ear.

His kisses trail down my neck as we dry hump each other. His hips are erratic and so are mine.

"I'm.." I whisper. "Oh god." I moan.

"You're going to come?" He asks. "Come for me Ana."

Fuck.. I'm so close. So fucking close I can feel it.

"Shit I'm about to come to. Fuck. No no no." He fights it. "I'm not about to come in my pants little teenage boy."

I bit my lip holding back a giggle, but immediately throw my head back and moan and he thrusts his hips up hard hitting my clit. He does that two more times making me reach my orgasm. I call his name out, panting, enjoying the thrill of what just happened.

"Shit.." He groans and I immediately push him off me. Confused he looks down and I push him up against the wall. I unbutton his slacks slipping my hand in.

Fuck. Yup. He's huge alright.

"Just come on my hand." I whisper.

"Fuck, Ana.. You can't just say shit like that." He groans as I squeeze him, stroking him hard and fast. "Shit!" He moans before coming all over my hand.

Now this is the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed. Having a man come and moan because of you is actually life changing. I need a moment to soak this up, because this man is beautiful.

"It was about time I got a feel, don't you think so?" I boldly ask.

"That was.. Just what I needed." His voice is raspy. "Fuck."

I slip my hand out and he tucks himself. I walk over to my bag and take out a napkin to clean my hand. He walks behind me, putting his arm around my waist. "Let me walk you to your car. You look like you just had a good orgasm and I don't want anyone looking at you like that. This is for my eyes only." His words send shivers down my spine. Biting my lip I nod and we head out. My legs are a bit wobbly so Christian keeps his arms around my waist the whole time.

When I get in the car, I roll down the window and look up at him. "Drive safely." He say. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." This was so casual you would think we didn't just give each other the best orgasm we had in a while.

As I drive home I think about the trip this weekend. And I know this trip will change things between us more.

When I get home I take a hot shower, relaxing my muscles. Would that be considered a quickie? What we did? I close my eyes and shake my head trying not to think too much about what we did. It was hot, so fucking hot! But being turned on is not in my agenda for the night.

Christian was not in the building all day Thursday, which sucked. Again. I'm enjoying his presence more and more each day. I want to spend time with him more and more.

That night Christian calls letting me know he'll be over at six in the morning to pick me up. After the call I make sure I have everything packed and in place for this weekend trip. I'm excited to be back in New York. I'm sure things this time will go better.

Friday morning I'm ready and waiting for Christian. I sip on my mug of coffee as I wait to be picked up.

A few minutes later a knock on my door alerts me that he's here. When I open the door I smile up at him. "Hey."

"Hi." He smiles. "Ready?"

"Yes." I nod. "Let me just get my things."

"Let me help." He steps in and follows behind me. He takes my luggage and I pick up my bag and follow him out. The ride is a bit quiet but we're both tired. Christian looks like he's ready to pass out.

When we arrive, Taylor takes care of our luggage and Christian takes my hand leading me into the jet. "It's a five hour flight" he whispers. "Let's take a nap, I'm exhausted. But we have to wait for take off first." I nod and take a seat next to him.

After take off, Christian offers me something to eat or drink but I decline. He takes my hand and we make our way to the back of the jet.

Holy fuck.. There's a room here?!

When he opens the door, there's a king size bed calling my name.

"Get comfortable". He says. I take off my shoes and put my hair down. I walk over to the bed and lay down the same time he does. "I fell asleep so late."

"Why?" I ask.

"Work things. Personal things." I nod. "I kind of missed you yesterday."

"Kind of?" I tease.

"You're not too bad." He shrugs making me laugh. He puts his arm around me pulling me close, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I need sleep, though. Like now."

"Then sleep you big child." I laugh.

"I might just use you as a pillow". When he gets comfortable I watch Christian fall asleep faster than I've ever witness a human do so. He really must have been tired.

Lightly I rub my fingers through his hair slowly falling asleep myself.

I'm being woken up by someone shaking me. I groan.

"Up! Anastasia. Wake up. Now." Christian says sternly. "Jesus Christ, you're harder to wake up than Sierra."

"Five more minutes.."

"Now!"

"No!"

"Anastasia, I will take you over my knee if you don't obey."

"Excuse me? Obey?" I sit up quickly.

"There. That did the trick. Up, let's go. We're about to land."

I roll my eyes the moment he turns around. Putting my hair up in a bun and then putting on my shoes, I mentally prepare myself for the meetings we have today.

When we land, Christian helps me out the jet. Taylor is putting our things in the car and we drive off to Christian's place.

"Meeting is in an hour." He says. "I'm sure you have time to change and get ready." I nod at him.

When we arrive, I quickly take a shower and change into what I call work clothes. After I'm ready, we both head out to the meeting.

The meeting goes horribly. Arguments, shouting, disagreements. I was ready to run out especially when I was being addressed by Christian.

Once it's over I rush out and take a breath. That was so intense in there. Business men can be such vultures. When Christian comes out he stands next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah." I nod. "That was just crazy in there. I was ready to leave."

"So was I." He sighs. "Would you like to go out to eat? New York summer afternoons are the best, always great to take a stroll. And summer nights are full of life. I know a great place to eat."

"Sure, I'd like that." I nod.

Christian tells Taylor to drive to some place in the upper west side. When we arrive, Christian helps me out the car and head right in. The moment he says his name they're all taking him in and giving him the best seat in here. Holy fuck. Perks of being Christian Grey.

Once we're seated, we quickly look over the menu and order. After our waiter disappears, Christian looks my way. "Tomorrow is going to be rather.. fun. You'll be able to sleep in but be sure to be up by noon though."

"Why?" I ask taking a sip of my water.

"I have arranged a hairstylist and makeup artist to come over and help-"

"Holy shit, Christian!"

"What?" He questions.

"You're going all out for something that's just basically business, your words not mine." I say.

"I thought you'd like that." He shrugs. "The gowns should arrive around that time as well."

"I didn't realize I'd be a black tie event. I mean, I knew is was something to dress up for but not like this." I bite my lip. "How long are we staying for? Not that I don't want to stay long I'm just curious."

He chuckles. "Who knows. I'll decide when I get there."

We spend our time talking and eating after our meal arrives. After that we decide to take a stroll.

Once it begins to get dark we head back to his apartment, which is more like a damn penthouse. Who needs a home that big when they're away from it 70% of the time?

Christian walks me to my room, gives me a quick peck on the lips and tells me he'll be in his room going through emails if I need anything. I take the opportunity to take a shower and relax for a while. I'm exhausted, so I just doze off into a beautiful sleep.

The next day I'm up at eleven. Christian must still be in his room because when I head to the kitchen, it's empty. I decide to cook myself breakfast, and for Christian as well just in case.

"You're up." He says. "And cooking."

"Mhmm." I nod. "I hope you're hungry, I've made you some as well."

"Starving actually."

After I finish, I serve our food and pour orange juice for us.

"Change of plans, the ladies won't get here till two. You have time to kill." He says in between bites. "But the gowns should be here soon"

"Alright. I'll watch a movie."

"I'll join you."

The moment we both get up after eating our breakfast, Taylor announces that the package is here. Meaning the gowns. Christian tells him to set it in my room.

"Come on let's see the dresses." He says.

"Nope. I want to surprise you with my choice, you'll have to wait." I say playfully.

"I do like surprises. Well then, let's watch a film."

And hour later, we're in the living room doing anything but watching the movies.

"Oh god.." I whisper in his ear as I rub myself on him.

"I need to feel you closer." He says in a low tone. I reach inside his pants and pull him out. The only barrier being my silk shorts and underwear. "Fuck!"

A few minutes later we both come. Me scream out his name as he bites my neck gently. Good, I don't need him leaving me a mark when we have a party to attend later on.

We spend the next hours watching whatever is left from this Marvel movie, cuddling. For someone who doesn't like being touched much, he's been letting me touch his chest a lot. Maybe he's getting use to it.

When the ladies who will be doing my hair and makeup arrive, we head to my room. They quickly suggest I take a shower first so my hair and makeup won't get ruin. Taking their advice, I do so.

"What would you like?" Jay, the hairstylist, says. "Up do? Curls?"

"What color will you be wearing?" Mel, the makeup artist asks.

"Actually, the boxes on my bed are three gowns. I haven't chosen the one I'll be wearing yet."

"Let's help you with that first," Mel smiles at me.

We open all three boxes. One dress is blue, the other is black, and one burgundy.

"I always say black is the best color to go with, it's elegant and you'll always look great, but that burgundy dress is gorgeous!" Mel says.

"Agreed, the burgundy dress is beyond gorgeous and I'll be able to do a beautiful up-do with curls. Your bangs frame your face rather lovely so I'll let pieces of hair fall out." Jay says.

"Alright ladies, so your magic." I tell them and they both laugh.

* * *

 **I think the next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for ;) I actually had to cut this chapter down because it was so long!**

 **Ok so I had two lovely readers PM questions and I though I'd answer them here just in case anyone else was wondering the same.**

 **Question 1: How long will brothers best friend be? I love it!  
\- Pretty long. I really want to show everything, not rush it. This thing they're having is literally going to change their life. And I'm so glad you love it :)**

 **Question 2: will u write more Kate and Ana moments and more moments with her and her niece?  
\- I deff have more fun things planned for Kate and Ana. As for her and her niece, there will be more cute moments coming up.**

 **Don't be afraid to send me questions guys! I'd love to answer them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. Something came up with school, and I have yet to resolve it. But it isn't as bad as it was before! Thank god. NEXT UPDATE IS TOMORROW!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Who knew women took so long to get ready. Thankfully, Ana is almost done. Which is good news since we're due to leave any minute now.

The ladies I hire come out first with their luggage, both snickering and laughing. "Mr. Grey, she'll be out in just a moment. Just putting on her shoes now. She looks lovely." One of them says.

"Thank you for your service," I smile at them. "Here's your paycheck." I hand them both an envelope.

One of them, the one that spoke to me earlier, opens it and nearly chokes on air "sir.. This is way too much."

"No problem," I wink. "I'll be sure to hire you both next time when needed."

"Thank you so much." They both say in unison then Taylor escorts them down.

A minute later Ana exits her room and head to me.

Holy shit..

She's wearing a burgundy dress that hugs her body, her hair is up with her bangs out and her lips are the same color of the dress.

I gape at her, not able to look away. She's looks beautiful! Gorgeous. I'm blown away.

Tonight will be a long night.

* * *

 **ANA POV**

Christian hasn't taken his eyes off me since I entered the room. I love the way this dress fits me. It's long sleeve, lace on the top half. It's hugs my body, outlining my small curves and the neck line is deep yet elegant.

Jay did a curl up-do letting hair escape out and my bangs straighten nicely. Mel went easy on the eye makeup, but went bold with the lipstick choice making my lips pop.

The dress came with black open toe heels, a black clutch and black jewelry.

I feel like a queen.

"We should go now." He clears his throat. "Traffic gets heavy at this time."

As I walk up to him I take a moment to soak him in. He looks delicious Handsome in his all black tux. His hair is still a bit wet, and he's clean shaved.

Tonight will be interesting.

Once we arrive to the place, Christian escorts me in avoiding paparazzi. I stay by his side when he greets everyone and then we take a seat.

Christian takes my hands and rubs his thumb on my wrist. I look his way smiling and he returns it. I like the way this feels.

}-{

As the night progresses Christian and I have fun. We eat, talk with his business partner and other guests, and he takes me for a stroll around the venue.

He then asks me to dance when a slow song comes on.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, Ana." He whispers in my ear as he pulls me closer in our dance. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." I smile. "You look handsome yourself."

"Thank you." He returns the smile.

We continue to dance in silent, so I lay my head on his chest and soak up the moment. I'm beginning to truly enjoy the feeling of being in his arms and that stirs something in me. Worry? Nerves? Happiness?

I don't know.

As the song finishes, Christian doesn't let me go. He simply whisper, "I want to take you home". I look up at him making sure I understand what he's saying. He looks at me as if asking for permission, so I nod.

Christian and I quickly bid our goodbyes and head out. He calls up Taylor, who comes up with the car in less than two minutes.

The ride back to his place is suffocating. I'm nervous and excited. God knows how much I've been wanting to climb him like a tree and it's going to happen.

Holy fuck.

Is this really going to happen. Christian must have sensed my nervousness since he takes my hand and kisses it. When we arrived to his place, we head straight up. Walking hand in hand we head to his room, a place I haven't been to yet.

After closes the door, I stand by his bed and watch as he comes closer to me. "You're gorgeous, Ana." He whispers. "I was a lucky man to have you by my side tonight." He stops when we're just centimeters apart. "I saw many men staring at you and I kept thinking to myself that I'm the lucky bastard who will take you home. Hopeful of course, just because I bring you back doesn't mean anything will happen. But I want to assure you, that if you don't want to go too far tonight it won't happen. Everything will be at your pace." I drop my clutch to the floor and kiss him.

I kiss him with everything in me. Tonight.. Tonight was weird in a good way. We were away from reality, where no one really knows who we are. They know professional Ana and Christian. Not personal Ana and Christian, and that felt good. It's like we were able to be ourselves together without having anyone watching.

I don't like where my thoughts are heading anymore.

Pushing them away, I continue to kiss him as his hands find the zipper to my dress. He break the kiss and looks down at me. Again, I just nod.

He pulls the zipper down slowly, then pushed the sleeves down my arms as the dress slowly drops to my feet. He bends down and helps me out my heel but doesn't take his eyes off mine the entire time.

I push off his tux jacket the moment he stands up, and take off the bow tie. As I unbutton his shirt, I kiss him, fiercely this time. I lightly brush my hands up his chest to push the shirt off. He tenses a bit and I pull back. "I'm sorry, I've yet to touch your bare chest. You've been handling my touch well with clothes, I thought it-"

"It's fine." He assures me. "It's just a reflex, but it's fine. I promise." Christian takes off his pants and shoes, then picks me up settling me in the middle of the bed. We're both in just our underwear. But I can feel grow through the material.

He kisses my neck down my chest, stopping to take each nipples into his mouth making me moan out. He continues to kiss down my torso. I begin to push my panties off but her stops me, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "That's my job" he says.

He pulls them down with his teeth, _holy shit_.

He kisses up my leg, slowly pushing them apart. When his mouth attacks my throbbing center I let out a loud gasp. His tongue attacking my clit while one finger slips inside me hitting the spot.

"Christian.." I moan.

"As much as I want you to come on my mouth, I want you to come with me inside of you." When he says that I tense up. "Again, we don't have to. I swear it's fine if you say no."

"No, I want this. I do." I nod.

He kisses me softly and whispers "I'll make this perfect for you."

He pushes his boxers down and I stare at what's about to be in me. How will that even fit? Will it hurt? Crap, that's going to break me in half. Christians laughs interrupts my thought. "Your face is quite comical. Don't worry, it'll fit."

I take a deep breath to relax. Christian takes out a condom from his night stand and slips it on. Okay, watching a guy, well not just any guy, watching Christian slip on a condom is the hottest thing ever. I wonder how hot it would be to watch him play with him-

My thoughts are cut off my Christian quickly hovering over me. "It's going to hurt a bit Ana. You're.. Well.. Small, so you'll be stretching. But it'll go away. I'll take it slow."

"No do it fast."

"What?" He asks.

"Just get that over with, do it fast."

"You sure?" He asks and I nod. "Okay." He aligns himself and just as I see his going to thrust I squeal loud. "Jesus Ana, what the hell?"

"Sorry!" I say. "Let me just take a breath... Okay go."

And again just before he goes I stop him with a squeal. "God damn it, Ana! You're going to leave me deaf here." He says trying to be serious but I can see he's just trying to prevent himself from laughing. Though he fails miserably.

"Don't laugh! I'm nervous."

"I apologize," he says trying to put a straight face.

"Not funny."

"Uh-huh."

"This is very serious, it can hurt and I just don't know how much."

"I can imagine."

"I just need to take a breath"

"Of course."

"And I'll be ready."

"If you say so." He kisses my neck this time.

"I just need to relax."

"You do."

"It'll be fine right? It's just a quick- _SWEET HELL_.." I scream out as Christian thrust quickly in me.

"Fast does the job better, you're right Anastasia." He whispers. "You're so fucking tight. I can't move. I'm afraid I'll come quick. I'm also afraid I'll hurt you more." There's a strain in his voice that makes me look up at him. Does this feel good for him as it does for me.

A minute later I tell him to move. I need more. I want more.

His movement is slow and soft, slowly building up his speed and flow.

"My god.." I whisper. "I need more please.." I beg as I wrap my legs around him. His thrust are harder now making me scream out.

"You feel so fucking amazing," he says in between thrust. "Feeling you wrapped around my cock is heaven on earth."

"Christian, cock is so dirty can't you just say dick?" I say.

"But I like saying cock, though." He thrusts harder making me throw my head back.

"I like dick better."

"Are we really having this conversation?" He chuckles in my ear, thrusting hard once again.

I wrap my arm around his neck tighter, kissing him with all the energy I have in me. He slips is arms under me, making us closer than we were before. His sweating skin on my mine ignites me more.

"I'm close.." I whisper.

"Come for me, beautiful." He whispers back keeping eye contacts. I throw my head back in pleasure but he stops me. "Eyes on me, beautiful. I need to see you."

I try to keep eye contact as my orgasm comes, but I fail as I throw my head back. Christian quickly comes after I do, dropping his head on my shoulder. His movement slows down until he completely stop. "You're fucking breathtaking when you come, it's something I wish I could see all the time."

My body is limp on the bed so I just watch as he sits up and pulls out. The movement is so quick I wince. "Did I hurt you?" He quickly says worried.

"No, you didn't hurt me at all. The movement was rather sudden that's all." I assure him.

"I'll be back." He walks into his bathroom and I hear him dispose of the condom. I the hear him run the water quickly. When he steps out I take in gloriously naked Christian. He was a wet towel in his hand.

He sits next to me and hands it over. "You might want to.."

"I can't even move." I say as I close my eyes. I'm then startled by him placing the hot towel where I'm a bit sore. I relax at how good that feels.

A minute later, he disposed of the towel and last next to me. Pulling me close to him.

I lay my head on his chest, feeling completely worn out.

"That was amazing," he whisper.

"It was," I say.

I fall asleep in his arms and who knew I'd ever enjoy this as much as I do.

* * *

 **I think this is what everyone wanted ;) haha!**

 **Going to answer a few questions:**

 _ **Will we find out if Christian has been intimate with someone before being intimate with Ana?**_  
 **-The answer to that question will pop up rather soon!**

 _ **Will you take this story as far as a wedding and children?**_  
 **\- Hmm.. you'll have to wait and find out ;)**

 _ **Any chance you can update once or twice a week?**_  
 **\- I'm so beyond happy to have people that love my story so much they want more of it quick. But I am going back to updating twice a week!**

 _ **Are you going to do more Christian point of views? (PM question)**_  
 **\- As for now it will stay minimal, there will be many chapters in a row where his pov wont pop up at all. At first I gave you his POV so you can see his teasing ways with Ana and to really meet his thoughts on how he's attracted to her. But now, his thought's will remain a mystery so you guys can understand how Ana feels. She's not in his head so she won't really understand most of the things that go down and the only way for you guys to see that is keeping you away from his thoughts as well.**

 **I've had a few people PM me asking questions about the story I have floating around my head about Christian having a teenage daughter and Ana a teacher. What I can say is that I made Christian a teen father. I made Ana a teen mom for Different Encounter, I'm giving that role to CG now. So far I have made Ana more "innocent" and "timid". And with what I've written so far I can say that his daughter will have POV chapters. She's a huge part of the story. But I'm not sure if I end up posting it. I always get nervous lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I'm awake early, but Christian is missing. Though, I can hear him just outside the door. He must be talking to someone on the phone.

I lay back and think about last night, which makes me smile. Of course we'd bicker before and in the middle of having sex, but that's who we are and last night couldn't have been more perfect. For me at least.

Christian enters the room so I smile up at him, but my smile falters when I see him upset. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Today's meeting was canceled so I already decided I won't be doing business with them. I dislike people who can't keep their word." He says. "Looks like we have a free day today, do you want to do anything?"

"No, I want to stay right here."

"We can do that." He comes over planting a kiss on my lips.

"I have to really use the bathroom." I say making him laugh. He throws me one of his shirts and I slip it on. But when I stand up I see the proof of my virginity gone.

 _I really lost my virginity to Christian Grey._

Aaaaand I'm pretty sure I'm red.

"Ana?" He questions and then look at where I'm looking at

This is actually quite embarrassing.

"Hey," he cups my face. "Why are you blushing?"

"That's embarrassing!" I squeal out making him chuckle.

"It's not." He says. "I think it's pretty damn special that you gave me your virginity. And the proof is there to show that the moment was mine." He kisses me again. "Now didn't you say you had to reeaaalllyyy use the bathroom. Go. I'll take care of this."

After I do my business in the bathroom, I find my underwear and slip it on. I decide to make us breakfast while he takes care of all that.

Lazy day with Christian sounds just about right.

}-{

Christian and I have spent the day in bed fooling around. He's already made me orgasm four times, I don't think I can handle one more.

As we finish our dinner, he turns to me with a smirk.

"Again?!" I say. "I'm worn out!"

"If you really can't anymore I'll leave you alone." He laughs. "But I just really want to be in you. And we have one condom left, let's put it to the use."

After taking a sip of my wine, I kiss him. "We shall."

He kisses me roughly pinning me down. But quickly gets up and gets two ties.

Huh?

"We're going to do things differently this time". He takes one tie and uses it to blindfold me. With the second tie, he tied my hands together and lifts them above my head. "Leave them there. Do not move." I nod.

I had changed into a tank top and shorts, no underwear. So Christian pushes the straps down and tweaks my nipple with his fingers, making me bite my lips. When he stops he moves his hands down, taking my shorts off.

His hands caresses my thighs softly, barely touching my skin to a point that I squirm. His thumb suddenly lands on my clit, I moan out and he rubs circles. I hear him tear the last packet, so he must be slipping the condom on.

He thrust into me slow this time, still rubbing my clit. I move my hands to touch him but he stops. "Don't move." He says. "Hands back up."

I obey.

His thrusts are rough now, and the sensation is intense with him ribbing my bundle of nerves.

"CHRISTIAN!" I screaming. I move my arms once again but he uses his free hand to hold me down.

Everything is so much, but it feels so good. My orgasm washes over me quickly. I scream out his name and he whispers mine as he reaches his peak. Once we both calmed down he untied my hands and takes off the other tie he used to blindfold me.

"Holy wow.." I say. "That was the best."

"Mhmm." He nods.

We spend the rest of the night spooning and watching tv. Once again I fall asleep in his arms.

The next day, Christian is up early. I march into the room I was occupying and get read for our flight that leaves an hour and thirty minutes.

When we head out, Christian holds my hand the entire time.

The moment we step into the jet, we take our seats. But after take off, he leads me into the room.

"Five hour flight, might as well sleep or have a little fun." He says as he throws two packs on condoms on the bed. I jump on him and we both fall on top of the bed laughing and kissing.

Our flight back to Seattle was fun. We slept and I found out Christian really does have a kinky side. He had tied and blind folded me once again, but this time he told me if I were to make voice or move he's punish me with orgasm denial.

It took me off guard, but I can't lie and say that wasn't hot. I enjoyed it more than I should've.

I also enjoyed the spanking more than I thought I would. He would spank the same spot and rub it, making my ass sore and sensitive. I enjoyed the sensation.

We arrive to Seattle rather early especially with the time difference. Christian invited me over to his place and I accept the invitation. But first we stop at mine just to drop of my things.

When we get to his place, Gail has food ready for us.

Christian and I spend the rest of our Monday talking. Clearly, we're both too tired to continue the fun we started in the jet.

Christian and I are talking about our work day tomorrow, and just as I mention that I should head home he grabs my hand. "I want to show you something." He says a bit nervously. "If you enjoyed what we've been doing, especially what we did today, I want you to see this. Keep an open mind."

He leads me down the hall to a room that's always closed. "Just know that I'm not forcing anything on you. But since you seemed to enjoy the kinkiness of this morning maybe you'll do more of something I quite enjoy."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You have to promise me one thing Ana."

"What?" I ask.

"I usually have people sign an NDA for this, but I trust you. Just give me your word that you worn say a thing and I'll take it."

"Jesus Christ, Christian.. What's behind that door?" I ask.

"Promise?"

"Fine, I won't say anything."

When he opens the door and turns in the light my eyes goes wide. What the fuck?! "Why does this place look like a dungeon?"

I see all kinds of things. Whips, chains, cuffs.. Oh my god.. Is this some sex chamber? I see a blindfold by a table, and another set of cuff.

Oh god.. Christian is past kinky.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a playroom."

"No, this is some sex dungeon. So you must really like tying and blindfolding women.." I look around.

"I guess you can say that." He says.

"This is like that Rihanna song: S & M. Wait- you're a dominant?" I turn to him.

"Yes."

Well that makes fucking sense.

"And you want me to submit to you?" What is going on? How did I go from losing my virginity to this?

"Yes."

I look around one more time and I don't know what the hell I got myself into.

"Ana, look at me." He says sternly. "This could be fun for us both."

"Umm." I look over at the whips.

"Stop." He says. "I wouldn't do anything to you that you wouldn't like. I wouldn't use that on you."

"But you have use them before?" I ask.

"I have. But they all have consented to it. Verbally and in writing. They've wanted it. " He says and my stomach drops. The thought of him being with other women doesn't sit well with me. But he's brought dates around before.. Now I'm wondering if any of them were a submissive. "Ana, look, I only showed you this because it's something we can try out slowly. I would not go hard on you and you can of course tell me what you'd do and wouldn't do. This is something that's liberating for me and I haven't been in this for over six months. I know you just lost your virginity and this can be too much, but I just want you to think about it. I won't force you, but just know that we would discuss everything."

"What would be the difference from what we did this morning and if I did this?" I ask.

"Toys. More rules." He says. "You might even enjoy the flogger." He says picking it up.

Kate and I went to a sex toy shop once and she held that up playing around with him. The flogger was funny then. Now it's just.. Weird.

"That looks like a whip." I say.

"I wouldn't hit you hard with his." He frowns. "It's more to make the skin sensitive, kind of like spanking." He smirks. "And you definitely enjoyed that."

I bite my lip and look around for the last time.

"Think about it," he says. "I knew getting involved with you meant bringing you into this. This is all I know."

What the hell does that even mean? _This is all he ever does?_

"I'll have Taylor drop you off home, don't stress it, we'll talk more tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah," I nod.

He kisses me goodbye and Taylor takes me home.

When I walk into my place and fall on the couch taking in what I saw.

Christian is a dominant.

This is all he knows, so I'm guessing all he's done to me is a toned down version of how it really is.

So were his "dates", subs?

No, I won't think about Christian with other women now.

I didn't think getting involved with Christian would be this.. Insane.

The next day I arrive to work early. Adam stop by to say hi and heads back to his office.

Christian looks exhausted but he smiles at me before going into his office. For lunch, he invites me inside. He brings up what yesterday and we talk more in depth about it.

I'm not scared, the thought of Christian doing what he did to me in the jet again and this time with more toys sounds exciting. But, it's all taken me off guard. Maybe it's the fact that it's BDSM. When I hear that word I think if whips and chains and torture. But Christian continues to assure me that he won't let things go too far. We'd start off slow and I can always voice my hard limits, which are things I wouldn't do. I can't always voice that I want to try more things.

"Think about it." He says again. "These are the rules and contract that I usually use." He hands me over a folder. "You can look it over and see what you will do, wouldn't do, and would probably do but you're not sure yet."

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"Yes," he nods.

"How old were you when you started this?"

He looks at me for a few seconds then answers, "fifteen".

"You were just a child!" I exclaim. "What the hell? Is that why you've always kept this side a secret."

"Of course. Also, because no one needs to know about my sex life."

"How does one become a dominant at fifteen?" I question.

"I started out as a submissive." I gasp at this admission. "I turned into a dominant at age nineteen."

I shake my head trying to let this sink in. This is so fucked up in a way.

"How does a kid get involved in this?" I frown.

"Not important." He says.

"How many women you've done this with?" I asks.

"Anastasia.."

"I need to know."

He shakes his head and sighs. "Fifteen women."

How the hell..?

I drop my head and sigh. "I can't get mad at this.. Your former lovers.. That's not my business. But I can't lie and say it doesn't bother me that there have been so many women."

"Ana-"

"I'll think about this." I cut him off.

"Take your time." He says.

Before I leave the office he pulls me into a passionate kiss and wonder if he's been like this with those other women? This close.. It's one thing announcing dates and another actually having a connection.

The rest of the day goes by easily. I head home and look over the contract and it doesn't sound so bad. Christian had let me know we can compromise on the rules and anything else before I left work.

Do I want to do this?

 _More than I should._

So why am I so bothered by it? Is it because there was been other women? Or is it because I thought what he had was normal?


	12. Chapter 12

**There only reason I didn't post last week was because I didn't notice the review issue was fixed. But here's the next update!**

* * *

I end up not seeing much of Christian the next two days at work. Christian is in and out of meetings and in and out of the building. But when we do, he's extra careful around me. Maybe he feels a bit weird like I do. Maybe he feels like he's ruined things by bringing up BDSM.

I tell him to relax and he does, but we haven't brought up the topic yet. I can tell he's secretly thankful that he's been so busy to talk more about this. And truthfully, so am I. Which is dumb because I already made my decision on what I want.

When Thursday gets here, I keep my distance from Christian. Not because I want space, but because he's in one of his moods. So it's best to keep distance from him until whatever work issue that's bothering him is solved.

He hasn't said much to me anyway.

I have a lot on my plate today as well. I'm running around the building faxing paperwork, making copies and delivering files to other people. And I still have to get to my new emails.

As I open one of them, I download the file and make the corrections, print it and have it ready just as Christian asks. I print out the copy I need to fix just so I can have it next to me to look over instead of going back and forth between windows on the computer. After its fixed, I print it out and place it next to me on the desk.

Christian has people in his office, so I'll wait until they leave to deliver this. But things don't go that way because Christian calls and tells me he needs it right now. Trying to fix the mess on my desk, I put everything to the corner and pick up the paper I printed out and head into his office.

"Adam needs to hurry up and get here." One of the men says as I enter the office. After placing the paper on his desk, I walk away.

Though, he stops me. "Anastasia, what's this?" He asks.

"What you asked for." I frown.

"No, this is what I emailed to you, where the hell is what I asked you for?" He's angry, oh god.

Crap, I grabbed the wrong one. "I must have-"

"Must have what? Not done your work? I need this fucking paper right now!" He raises his voice.

I tell myself that he's stressed, that today isn't his day. That's its normal to get angry when you see something isn't going the way you asked.

"If you can just give me a minute, I can-"

"Can, what?" He interrupts me again and now I'm getting pissed off. "THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE RIGHT NOW."

"IT IS!" I yell back.

"ITS NOT HERE IN MY HANDS IS IT? THIS IS WHAT I PAY YOU TO DO!"

"CAN I JUST-"

"YOU NEED TO-"

"YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" I cut him off. "MAYBE THIS IS WHY THINGS GO SO BAD BECAUSE YOU NEVER LET PEOPLE FINISH TALKING!"

I step out his office and he follows behind. Adam arrives just in time for a show.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He hisses. "I am your boss."

"What's going on?" Adam says.

"Christian is a fucking dick that's whats going on." I angrily places things around my desk looking for the paper I had just printed for him. When I open the a file I find it and slap it in front of him. "I gave you the wrong one by accident you stupid asshole!" I look at the time and it's time for my break. I grab my bag and head out blinking back tears. Christian calls out for me in a calm tone but I ignore him.

When I finally exit the building tears stream down my face. I'm not hurt, nor sad, I'm raging. Mad. Pissed off. When I'm like this it makes me cry, and that annoys me.

I hate being yelled at, especially in front of others. And I didn't deserve that.

I ignore Christian the rest for the day. He's tried to talk to me but I walk away. And when it's time for me to leave, I slip without him even noticing me.

At home he sends me a text asking what I'm doing, but I ignore that to.

Before I go to bed he sent another one. This one kind of calms me down.

 ** _I'm so sorry, Ana. You truly didn't deserve that. Goodnight, beautiful._**

When I arrive to work the next day, Christian is behind my desk placing flowers and something else. He keeps rearranging everything which makes me smile. He's nervous and he looks adorable. When I clear my throat making my presence known he jump.

"Hey, good morning." He smiles.

"Good morning." I reply.

"I umm.." He scratches his neck. "I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. You didn't deserve that, I took my anger out on you."

I keep eye contact as I walk around to my desk and take a seat. He places roses, and chocolate covered strawberries with a note.

 _I'm an ass, I know that. But I'm truly sorry. I will never, ever, treat you like that ever again._

I laugh at his note because it comes off a bit comical, but it's sweet and this gesture is sweet. I can see he's sorry so I look up and smile at him. He sags in relief which makes me laugh again.

"Thank you for the roses and the treat, I accept your apology." He leans down and kisses me quickly.

"I made the chocolate covered strawberries last night with Gail. They taste good."

"I sure hope so," I tease. "You have a call in a few you should head back in." I tell him.

"I won't be here for lunch, but, umm, can we talk after family dinner tonight? Follow me home?" He asks.

"Sure," I nod.

"I'm sorry, Ana. Again. I mean it. I have to learn not to take my anger out on people."

"I know."

Christian is on a mission so show how sorry he is. He's been out of the building three times for meetings today, and each time he returned he placed a new flower on my desk. He also keeps texting me cheesy jokes.

When the day it over, he motions me to follow him and we walk out together.

"I was thinking that we could ditch family-"

"Not happening Grey." I say. "Mom and Grace are scary when one of us miss family night."

"That is true," he sighs. "Guess we can just wait it out."

"We will." I smirk.

I follow behind on my car on my way to the Grey Home.

My parents are already there so I greet daddy wth a big hug and mom with a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Annie, my working girl, how's the job going?" Dad asks.

"Great. How's the whole _lawyer thing_ going?" I always ask this it's kind of our thing.

"Amazing."

"Ray, remember when she would sit on your lap and "help" you with a case?" Mom looks over at us.

"Good times," dad says with a smile.

Adam shows up with Daisy and Sierra and I rush over to hug my little munchkin.

"Auntie Ana!" She races over to me. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I pick her up.

I walk over to the kitchen where mom says everyone is at, with Sierra in my arms. I wave hello to Grace, Carrick, Mia and Elliot.

"Kate should be here soon, she got stuck at work a bit longer." Elliot announces.

"Oh she's coming?" He nods. "That's great. I miss her!" I say excitedly.

"We also have one more guest." Grace says. "Oh there she is."

"Hello, everyone." Oh you have got to be kidding me. I look over at Christian who's just as annoyed as I am.

"Elena, glad to have you here." Grace says. "Have a seat, we're waiting for Kate."

I take a seat next to Christian and leave Sierra on my lap. Kate arrives a few minutes later and takes a seat next to Elliot after giving me a big hug.

As dinner is served, everyone makes conversation. Including Sierra.

"Daddy says you work with uncle Christian" she says to me. "Is he mean at work?"

"Sometimes. He even yells." I'm totally going to get a kick out of this now.

"Yells?!" She squeals. "Uncle Christian you have to be very nice if not nana Grace will make you have time out."

Sierra has three nana's and papa's. dad, Carrick, mom, Grace and Daisy's parents. She's a spoiled child.

"I'm sorry Sierra I'll be nicer."

"Tsk tsk," she shakes her head making everyone "don't let me down"

"You know, Sierra, Ana yells too." Christian smirks my way and Elena seems to choke on her drink. Huh?

Sierra turns to me thought and gasps really loud as though in shock. "You know better auntie Ana!"

This child makes things so much more interesting in the family. She's a gem.

Elena seems to put a fake smile and say "I'm sure Christian yells when he needs to."

"Yelling is not nice." Sierra says.

"Darling sometimes adults have to yell to-"

"She's a child, Elena." Adam shoots daggers at her. "Enough."

"Right," she smiles. "Christian how is the business going."

"Going better than ever." He answers.

"I was trying to get in contact with you so we can speak about my salons. I was sure Ana passed along the message."

"She did, I've been busy."

"Oh, how are the salons Elena?" Grace asks. "Are you going to get back in?"

"Trying to at least."

"Esclava is so overpriced lately, I started going somewhere else." Daisy says which gets my attention. I didn't even know she went there. I know for a fact I've never stepped foot in there. Never will.

"Oh, I can recommend where I go, they're amazing!" Kate pipes up. "We'll talk later."

Elena looks like she's ready to smash her glass which gets a giggle out of me.

"Anastasia, do you plan on staying with GEH?" Elena asks.

"Nope, I'm temporary."

"What will you be doing next?"

"I don't-"

"She's welcome to stay with us until she finds something else. Of course another position." Christian interrupts. "I wouldn't just let her go like that."

"Of course, you do love to give." Elena smirks. What the hell did she mean by that?

Christian ignores Elena the rest of dinner but entertains Sierra. Their interactions are always the cutest, I love watching them together.

Elena leaves quickly after dinner which I'm thankful for. Christian and I stay an hour before heading out. Christian leaves first though, so it won't look like we're leaving together.

"Ana wait!" Kate calls out. "Let's hang out tomorrow."

"Alright, sure, come over at noon."

"I'll be there!" I hug her and head to my car.

When I arrive to Escala I take the contract out my purse, and head up to the penthouse. This is obviously what we'll be talking about so let's get this started.

"Mr. Grey, is in his study". Gail says.

As I walk into his home office, I take a look around.

"Have a seat." He offers. He's on the couch so I take a seat next to him.

Once I take a seat I give him the folder and he looks confused. "Did you look them over?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I'm not going to deny the fact that enjoyed what we have done. And I am in fact curious to see more of the .. Kinky aspect." I clear my throat. "But I won't be entering that room."

"Oh, the room isn't that bad." He smirks. "We can-"

"It's not that. I won't be one do them Christian. I won't be sub number 16."

"Ana, no.. I never viewed you as one." He says.

"But that's what that room represents."

 _We're different.._

"I won't pressure you Ana. If you don't want to do this that's fine-"

"Why can't we just mix this to what we already have?"

"Is that what you want?"

"That's all I'm open for. I'm not a submissive."

"I'm taking anything you give." His words hit deeper so I just stare at him. "I mean it."

He leans in and kisses me, making me relax and melt into it. "How about we go start now." He whispers.

"Oh no no," I smirk. "This is your punishment for what you did to me yesterday. I have to get going. See you Monday."

"Monday?!"

"Girls day tomorrow with Kate. Sunday is my day where I'm in my pj's all day long. Goodnight Christian".

I smirk as I walk out because I know Christian still has a confused face. At least now he knows there's consequences to this actions.

* * *

 **Next update will be tomorrow! Things are going to change a bit within the way I'm writing this story. There's a twist coming into Ana's and Christian's "relationship" too. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So it looks like I won't be able to do the twist I originally planned on. That would mean complicating the plot and the last thing I have to do is make things confusing for you guys. So I'll be using that twist for another story. Which is why this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones. I had to completely change the ending, though I think this new ending is quite funny.. and interesting ;)**

* * *

As Saturday morning approaches, I wake up early and make myself some breakfast. And by noon, my loud best friends arrives.

"OPEN THE DOOOOR ANA!" She yells from the other side.

"KATIE! YELLING IS NOT NICE!" Sierra?!

I swing the door open and see that Daisy and Sierra have tagged along.

"I brought company," Kate smiles. "Hope you don't mind."

"Katie is very rude." Sierra says walking in.

"I was being encouraging, Blondie." Sierra has her moms blonde hair and her father's blue eyes.

"Hey! You're blonde too!" Sierra accuses.

"Oh man does that mean we're twins?" Kate looks down at her.

"We can't be twins silly because you're old." Daisy and I laugh as Sierra goes sits on the couch. Kate looks at Sierra in awe.

"She's my favorite." Kate laughs.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask.

"Weeeellll," Daisy says. "I have a bag in my car filled with nail polishes and movies."

"And I have a bag with cake ingredients and other unhealthy snacks in mine." Kate adds.

"Well then, go get all of that and let's get this girls day started."

Girl time is beyond amazing. Kate talks about what it's like living with Elliot, and her smile never drops. She's so in love with him. Daisy talks about her job and how she now has the weekends fully off. Sierra talks about how Adam didn't let her watch tv before bedtime.

And I talk about.. Nothing. No one knows about Christian and I. It's been some unspoken deal between us that we don't say anything, but now I'm bummed out.

Kate always jokes on how I'm going to marry him.

 _Wrong._

Daisy always jokes on how I always had a crush on him.

 _Half wrong. I mean, Christian is attractive as fuck! I have never every denied that._

And now that Christian and I are being civil, enjoying each other's company, and sleeping together I can't talk about it. Didn't know this would actually bother me.

Didn't know how much I need to talk to these girls and get some advice.

I don't like this one bit.

So I talk about my job. At least to bring up conversation.

"Can't believe you and Christian are getting along." Kate says.

"Adam says he gives you a bit of hell though." Daisy says.

"Just a bit." I smile. "But we're getting along great."

"I still stand by my future prediction of a wedding between you both."

"Kate.." I groan. "You've been saying that for YEARS!"

"I'm not wrong!" She argues.

"Well you're not right." Daisy adds making us laughs.

"Who's getting married?" Sierra asks.

"Ana and-"

"No one!" I cut Kate off who's smirking at me. "Kate is a little loopy."

The rest of the day is filled with laughter and joy. I love these girls so much.

"We should go to Vegas next weekend! Leave Friday come back Sunday." Kate brings up. "I'm so down."

"Ugh, I can't do that." Daisy frowns. "Road trip with this little one and my man. I'm going to visit my parents."

"Ana?" Kate looks at me.

"Hmm, sure, that'd be fun." I nod.

"Great! I'll book us a hotel, just take care of your plane ticket."

"I'm jealous now." Daisy says as she strokes her sleeping daughter's hair. "Have fun for me too."

"Of course," Kate adds.

"I should get going." Daisy stands up. "It's late."

"Yes, me too." Kate follows.

"I'll help you both out. I have your things Daisy, just take Sierra." I smile.

I haven't had this fun in a while with these girls. Can't wait till Vegas with Kate!

Sunday I sleep in and wake up at noon. Deciding to surprise Christian, I get dressed and drive over to his place. As soon as I step into his place, Gail greets me and says Christian is in his room.

I quietly make my way over, slowly opening the door and peeking in. I hear his shower running. I lay back in his bed but then I hear him groan.

And groan again.

Oh god is he-

 _Another groan._

Oh he is.

Oh my god!

Twenty minutes later the shower goes off. Christian comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 _Well shit.._

"Ana?!" He looks startled.

"Had fun in there, big boy?" I smirk.

"Shit." Is Christian Grey blushing. Oh man, this is really great.

"Looks like I'm not needed after all."

"Yeah yeah, get all the jokes out now." He murmurs while walking into his closet.

I throw my head back and laugh. Christian comes back wearing just sweatpants. "Why are you here?"

"Wanted to surprise you." I say.

"How was girls day yesterday?"

"Great," I smile. "I missed having moments like that."

"I'm glad you had a good time." He smiles sitting next to me. "You look beautiful today."

"Christian, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt, my hair is a mess."

"You still look beautiful, especially when you smile." I turn my face and blush.

This man..

"Thank you."

"Do you want lunch? Gail should be making some. I got home from workout a little hungry."

"No, I'm okay."

I spend Sunday with Christian in bed. We talk, laugh and watch movies. The whole time he holds my hand and rubs his thumb in my wrist.

That's soothing and calming. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead.

This feels so right.

I go home after dinner and lay in bed thinking about my day with Christian. It was normal. We didn't do anything except enjoy each other company.

When Monday rolls around I arrive to work fully rested. Christian is waiting for me at my desk.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says making me smile. "Have lunch with me today?"

"Sure," I nod.

"I'll be in my office, forward me emails I need to see." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and strolls in.

I do what I have to do till lunch time. Christian comes out and tells me we'll be going out to eat. I take his hand and we exit through the emergency staircase. He takes me to a nice diner, where its calm and quiet and once again we enjoy each other's company.

The rest of the work day goes by fast, before I know it, it's time to go home

"Ana."

"Christian." I look up.

"Come home with me? Gail is making dinner." He smiles.

"I'll follow you."

Dinner went by great, Christian kept flirting but also making me laugh.

"You know, you're the first person that has ever rejected me." He says.

"That must have wounded your ego." I joke.

"No," he laughs. "But I like how you don't put up with my shit."

"I'm your match."

"You are." He smirks. "Am I still grounded?"

"No, it was only for the weekend."

"Yet you were here yesterday." He retorts.

"I wanted to see you, plus, it must have been torture having me next to you after you jerked off in the shower and not be able to do anything with me." I smile sweetly.

"You win." He clears his throat.

I giggle and put him out of his misery by sitting on his lap and kissing him. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his.

"I bought new toys on Saturday," He whispers. "Want to try them out?"

I nod and kiss him again. He picks me up and takes me to his room and we spend a few hours taking the fun we've been having to the next level.

}-{

Tuesday I'm sore, deliciously sore. Last night was amazing. I got home a bit late, but it was worth it.

Once again I go to Christian's place after work.

And that night we make a repeat of the night before.

But this time, with a lot more spanking.

On Wednesday, I buy my flight to Vegas and confirm that Kate really booked the hotel room. I'm also drowning in emails and phone calls. My neck and back begin to get stiff. So when I break comes I'm run out to get a breath of fresh air. As I walk to the usual spot I go to I run into someone I wish never came back to Seattle.

"Anastasia."

"Elena."

"Where is Christian?" She asks me.

"Working. Where else?" I roll my eyes.

"Don't be such a bitch."

"Bravo Elena," I clap "you know bad words. If you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and you're wasting my time."

I walk away and head over to my usual spot.

After lunch I head back to GEH. As soon as I settle on my desk, Christian comes out.

"Had a good lunch."

"Kind of, I bumped into Elena. She really is annoying, how is your mom friends with her?" I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes."

"What were those comments she made during dinner on Friday anyway, she's weird."

"Nothing." Christian says and I eye him. "You look tense. Come inside."

He takes my hand and leads me into his office. He pushed me against his desk and I sit on the edge. He dips his head and kisses my neck lightly. "You need to relax" he whispers.

"This helps."

He slides his hands up my thighs pushing my skirt up. I push my body against his and rub myself on him.

"Fuck.." He hisses. He slips his hands higher squeezing my ass making me moan. He attacks my lips, kissing me roughly.

The next thing I hear is someone come in and say "Christian do you kno-" and stops and takes the scene in.

I quickly push Christian away, as if that's going to work, and clear my throat.

"What the fuck did I just witness?"

"Adam.." I cautiously say and look at him.

He looks traumatized.

* * *

 **Next update will be on the weekend! Any questions or concerns- leave them as a review or you guys can PM if you want to speak privately! xx**


End file.
